Moon Princess
by staro9
Summary: Long time ago, there was a kingdom in the moon and it was called the Silver Millenium. Princess Serenity wants nothing but to live here on Earth but being a princess gives her little freedom. More inside. I don't own SM but i love it. :D
1. Unrefined

I.

Unrefined

She yawned widely, not even bothering to shut her mouth. Luna rolled her eyes, watching the princess stretch sleepily. The princess hadn't even bothered to open her books yet. She stared at the board and her teacher thinking of food. She would really love a milk shake right now.

"Princess Serenity, are you listening right now?" her instructor, an old man, asked.

"What?"

"Would you give me the answer for question number five, please?" he asked. He must be talking about a problem in a book.

"Do you mind telling me what page it is?"

She heard Luna sigh. She must not think much of her. The teacher sighed. "It is in page forty-two, your highness."

"Oh right," she said apologetically. She stared at the question, reading and re-reading the words but no answer came to her mind. She looked up and smiled, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Geology came from 'geo' which meant earth and anything with the suffix 'logy' means study so the subject of Geology means study of earth," Nehelenia spoke up. She looked back at her younger sister and smirked. Serenity stuck her tongue out.

"Princess Serenity!" the teacher said all of a sudden, making her jump.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"It is not a proper manner to stick your tongue out to other people! I will have to give you more homework on Refinement and Manners!"

She groaned. "Oh come on! I already have too much homework there! Can't you just let that slip? I mean, I just passed to the next lesson!"

"If you are going to behave that way, your highness, then I have failed my job in teaching you."

Serenity exited the small room reserved for their studies. She sighed. She wasn't going to pass Refinement and Manners now. If their teacher kept on giving her too much homework, she wouldn't have time to make up everything.

"Serenity," gentle voce said from behind me. She turned around. Nehelenia was walking behind her. Her long black hair spilled to her calves. She held herself with such demeanor and elegance that only a true princess has. She wasn't like Serenity at all.

"Big sister," she bowed. She was the heir to the throne. This means she has to respect her. She just can't treat her like her sister.

"You have to try harder than that," she said. "If you don't pass anything, you won't be able to become an ambassador of our kingdom. You do want to go to earth, don't you? If you don't I can't let you become an ambassador when I am in the throne."

She pouted, straightening up. "I know. But everything is just too hard. I mean, if I'm just an ambassador, then why do I have to study Refinement and Manners? It's just too hard."

"Don't be a fool, little sister. You are royalty and we need to show other kingdoms that we are refined young ladies."

"But… it's just too hard!" she whined.

Nehelenia glared at her with such intensity. "So you're going to give up because it's too hard? Do you even deserve to be considered a princess, sister?! If you're going to give up when you're half way there, then you don't deserve to be called a princess at all!"

Serenity didn't know what to say then. She knew her older sister was right. Their mother would have wanted her to learn everything that comes with being a princess. How she hated her position. Everyone in their kingdom longed to be a princess except for her. The truth was she wanted to be a human. She longed to lie on the ground shaded by the leaves of trees. She told her family this but Nehelenia only laughed at her while her mother smiled understandingly. Humans aren't looked up so much in their kingdom.

"You're right, Nehelenia," she said bowing once again. "I think I need to rest first before I start on my homework."

"Good, you realized how important study is. Go ahead. I need to go anyways too since there will be a meeting later on. The princesses from the different planets will come here today and I have to be present. The prince from Earth is already here too. Mother wants to discuss different decisions that will concern all of the kingdoms here on the Solar System."

"The human prince is here?" Serenity asked in amazement. She had never seen any of the different royalties from different planets. She had always been curious what they look like, especially the humans.

"Yes but you know you cannot see him, little sister" Nehelenia said sternly turning away and heading for the conference room in the western wing of the castle. "Do not worry, little sister, when you become an ambassador for our kingdom, you will get to travel all around the Solar System"

"Fine. I will get to see them soon. I'll see you later, Nehelenia. Have fun on that meeting" Serenity called after her sister cheerfully, bowing to her once again before walking away. Once she heard a door open and close, she looked back. Her sister was already gone. She saw Luna walking beside her. Luna's crescent mark seem to be brighter than today. She was about to compliment her but the cat stopped in midway.

"Princess," she said sternly. Luna always gave her the feeling that she did something wrong.

Serenity stopped and turned to her. "What is it?"

"You do know you're sister is right," the cat frowned at her.

She sighed. "Yes, I am not going to go see the other princesses of the other planets and I'm not going to see the human prince either, I promise."

"That would be great. Though technically, they are not princesses but guardians, though they are treated like that in their home planets too."

"If they're treated like princesses too, then they must not like being guardians that much," Serenity said thoughtfully.

Luna sighed, giving up. Serenity is still a child after all. "Just because you don't like being a princess does not mean they do not like it either. Your sister loves being a princess and soon she will be a great leader of the Silver Millennium just like the Queen Serenity."

Serenity laughed. "I don't like running a kingdom. It's just not my thing. It's a good thing Nehelenia was the first born. Anyways, I'm not going to spy on them, so you don't have to worry. Let me just take a bath and I'm going to sleep."

"Don't you have a lot of things to do?" Luna asked, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Luna, I'll start when I wake up," she said, waving a hand to the cat following her. She accidentally stepped in the hem of her dress. Before she knew it, she was falling in mid-air. The fall knocked her lungs out and she quickly sat up, laughing.

"Aren't you just refined," Luna said shaking her head. "Hopeless."


	2. Royalty

II.

Royalty

Prince Endymion sighed. He was lost again. _This castle should have a guide to where the rooms are_, he thought bitterly as he entered another wrong room. How many doors does he have to open before he opens the right one? If he doesn't get to the room where all the royalties are meeting, that won't please the Moon Queen really well. How frustratingly annoying. The proof of allegiance of the two kingdoms depend on him opening the right room, perfect. If he could just find a servant, maybe he could ask directions.

He opened another door. The room was thick with steam and water was running freely somewhere behind a yellow curtains with white rabbits. The walls were plated with yellow tiles that has the same print as the curtains. This was a bathroom. Great, another wrong door. Something moved behind the curtains. He automatically placed a hand in the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe it any moment. Even though the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom has a strong alliance, Endymion must always be on guard and alert just in case they decide to attack.

"Luna, could you bring me my towel?" a young woman's voice drifted above the splash of water. "I forgot it again."

Endymion looked hurriedly around for a towel. When he saw one, he gave it to the outstretched hand sticking from the yellow curtain. He turned as silently as he could so that the young woman wouldn't think he was spying on her while she was taking a bath.

"Where are you going?" the woman's voice said. "You're not leaving, are you?" Endymion froze where he was. Any minute now the girl was going to scream and he would be persecuted for being a pervert. When he didn't say anything the young voice continued. "Don't worry, I'm not going to scream. I knew you weren't Luna. So what are you doing here in my bathroom?"

"I'm sorry. It's my first time to be in this kingdom, you see, and I'm afraid I'm lost," he answered hesitantly, puzzled as to why the girl wasn't going to scream.

The girl didn't speak right away. "What room are you looking for?"

"The conference room where all the royalties of the Solar System are meeting."

There was another pause. "You're the Earth Prince, aren't you?"

Endymion blinked twice. "Yes, I am."

He heard her sigh in frustration. "I knew they should have guards guiding you to the right places. Give me a minute to get dressed, your highness, and I will guide you to the conference room."

This took him by surprise. "S-s-sure," he said in uncertainty and relief. At least he wasn't going to be punished for accidentally walking to a bathroom where a young maiden was taking a bath and in addition, he is going to get a guide to the conference room of this palace. He turned and walked out to the hallway. He waited just outside the door of the bathroom as the young lady get dressed. The door opened once again and for the first time, he had seen the young girl.

Her beauty took his breath away. She was barely a young woman, sixteen of age by the looks of her young face. Her rich smooth milk skin seem to glimmer under the lights of the walls. Her long blond hair was tied up to a delicate ponytail that stretched just behind her knees. Her deep blue eyes held him shock for they held great innocence and beauty. The crescent moon in her forehead, a mark that she belongs to this kingdom, seem to be brighter than any of that he had seen before. She bowed to him with such a demeanor only seen in royalty.

Once she straightened up once again, she smiled. "This way, Earth Prince."

He followed her walk quickly, her footsteps were light and gentle as if to caress the silver marble floors beneath her. What was she? She couldn't just be a mere servant but her white dress held no glammor. But even the dress seem to make her more than a servant.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally getting the words out.

She looked around, the child-like smile was gone from her thin lips. "I cannot tell you that. But I'm sure you will find out. Just not this minute."

"Why?"

"I cannot say."

"All right, but would you please tell me why you are hurrying?" he asked. The girl was almost running now.

"I am not supposed to be seen with you, sire. If I am seen leading you the way, I will be in big trouble," she said without looking back at him.

He laughed. "Why would you get into trouble? Arent' they supposed to be pleased that you are helping me?"

She shook her head, her golden hair glimmering in different spots. "No, they wouldn't be, trust me. Here you are, Earth Prince. I do not think you are late but everyone is here now so you best hurry." She stopped in front of a pair of huge oak doors. "It is my pleasure to meet the Earth Prince," she said as she curtsied.

He gasped in surprise. No servant should curtsie in front of royalty. Did she not know acting like royalty would get her in trouble? But she seemed amuse to see his expression. She was already turning but he grabbed her hand, not ready to let go of the young maiden yet. He was surprised once again by what he was doing and the surprise was reflected on the girl's face too. What was he going to say?

"I'm Prince Endymion," he said, forcing the words out.

She nodded. "It is nice to meet you, Prince Endymion." With that she break his grip on her hand and ran away, her hair and white dress flying behind her. Who was she?


	3. Heart

III.

Heart

"What are you doing here, princess?" Luna's stern voice drifted from behind her. Serenity turned and saw the cat frowning to her. She has been hiding behind the large staircases after she had helped the Earth Prince. Luna looked at her suspiciously. "You didn't go see the other royalties, did you?"

She shook her head as she stepped out from behind. "No. I was just helping somebody out."

Luna still looked suspicious. "Who?"

"Just somebody."

Luna glared at her and then looked from her head to her foot. "What are you wearing, princess?"

Serenity looked down to her white dress. "What's wrong with it?"

"_What's wrong with it_?! Princess why are you even wearing that kind of clothes? It's fit for a servant not a royal blood!" Luna sputtered angrily. "And you're hair! What have you done to your hair?! Why are you wearing it that way?!"

"Look Luna, I want to get out of the castle, all right? I decided if I'm going to be an ambassador, I know I will travel all over the Solar System. If I don't get out of the castle and see what's going on with my own people, how could I help solve out the problems of other planets? Besides, now that I don't look like a princess, I could finally see what's outside the castle walls. I'm just glad that I'm not recognizable."

Luna shook her small head. "You're going to get us in trouble, Princess Serenity. I don't even want to think about what will happen if your sister finds out about this."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "My sister? Yes, she's the heir to the throne but she's no queen yet. If Mother won't get mad, who is she to forbid me of doing something I want to do?"

"You are just hard-headed, young princess."

"I know. But you don't have to worry. I won't tell them that you helped me out," she said retying her hair in the same long ponytail.

"I can't believe your actually going out. You know it is not safe for you to go outside especially now there are visitors from the other planets."

She looked back to Luna. "Are you accusing the visitors in doing something bad?"

"Not necessarily, Princess. But consider the fact that even though our kingdom is a peaceful one, there will always be some other kingdom that doesn't think highly of us. They might decide to attack you. Or someone might use you to get whatever it is that they want from the meeting taking place right now. Don't you think whatever it is that they're talking about is not important? What if someone used you for their personal means? You are not safe, Princess."

She entered the door leading to the kitchens. "Luna, no one is really safe. If you let that fear to control your life, you will never experience life. What's life without danger anyways? And think of it this way, I want to help my own people. I'm not going to be able to do that if I sit in a meeting all day, exchanging pleasantries with the guardians of the other planets. If I want to help my people, I'm not going to stay in these walls."

"But you're not exactly going out of them right now," she pointed out, knowing exactly where the Princess was going.

"What? I'm hungry," she shrugged.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you should be going back to study? You have not started in your homework yet."

"Refinement and Manners will not help me solve the problems of my people."

"But it will help you to look for a husband."

Serenity laughed. "Someone to love is nice but I don't want to impress him by my manners. If he's the type of man who gets impressed by that, then I am not interested in him."

"It's not really your choice, your highness. It's your mother's choice."

"So you're saying I have to learn all these Refinement and Manners just to impress a man that I do not even love? I'd rather die alone than be with a man I could never love." She sneaked in as quietly as she could. She already know where the certain types of food are in the massive kitchen. She looked around, every chef seem to be busy with cooking the feast they were preparing for the visitors that night. She sneaked to the small fountain that was overflowing with chocolate. She looked around for a small cup where she could scoop the brown liquid. She grabbed one by the other utensils but when she returned, she froze. The lead chef (or whatever she was called) was standing over her with a deep frown in her young face.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" she asked. The chef was slim with a mixer in her hand. Strands of red hair were escaping from her toque. "You're not sneaking in here to steal food again, are you?"

Serenity laughed nervously. "I was hungry. I just want some of that chocolate."

The chef sighed. "Princess, you know that's for the Mascaraed later on."

"I know, I know but I'm not invited there. So I justified that I should get some food from the feast."

"But the thing is, if I do let you eat the food, there will be little for the visitors left," the chef laughed.

She pouted. "I don't eat that much."

"Sure, you do. But you are right. They don't feed you enough so I'll let you have one cupful of chocolates, all right. Oh Luna, I didn't know you were with her but I guess I should have known," she said, giving Luna a short bow. Luna was the adviser to the Queen. She was just below the royal family so she was highly respected around the kingdom.

"Cherry, you know the Princess isn't supposed to have chocolate at this time. Seriously, you are spoiling her," Luna said, shaking her head.

"But you don't actually forbid her to do so," the Princess pointed out with a short laugh. Luna wasn't boring and she wasn't strict either. She knows when to be strict and when to be fun.

"I'm still saying you shouldn't."

"Anyways, Chef, I thank you," she said as she let the chocolate flow freely to the cup. She grabbed a spoon on the way out. The Chef bowed down as the Princess exited out on the back door on to the busy street of the Silver Kingdom.

The streets were lined with aristocrats and other socialite profile all exchanging gossips and latest fashion news. Serenity has never been interested in the topics of these rich personalities. That's why she chose to be in servant's clothes whenever she escapes the castles. She's has lived her whole life under criticisms; she doesn't want to be under that veil whenever she tries to help her own people.

The Silver Kingdom is not a poor kingdom. Her mother's reign brought forth the Silver Millennium or the "Golden Age" in other kingdoms. The people underneath them live in peace though many of them never really did escape the clutches of poverty. But somehow, the poverty did not push the people to make drastic actions that would disturb the peace ultimately. She walked away from the rich street just outside the Silver Castle and walked to the poorer areas. Smiles greeted her from all over the small stands where the poor farmers sell their agriculture. Serenity looked around the stands, observing the fruits while scooping some chocolate from the cup. A small girl, barely older than four, hesitantly came up to her, eyeing her cup of chocolate hungrily.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, smiling at the small girl. The girl stared at her horrified. "Do you want this? I haven't really eaten it yet but if you want it, here you go."

The girl looked from the cup to her then to the cup again before taking it. "Thank you," the girl said softly, digging in the soft chocolate.

Serenity's smile got even wider. "You are very welcome."

"Juno!" a panicked voice came from my side and a woman scooped the young girl into her arms. "What are you doing here? I told you not to accept food from strangers!"

She looked at the woman. Her long green hair rolled around her back. She must have been beautiful once but hard work had hardened her face. The crescent moon in her forehead had turned silver like those who was born from lower families. She had tried to make her golden crescent silver but it would have looked more suspicious if people saw silver over the gold. The young girl touched the woman's face. "Mama, don't worry about me. I don't think she's a bad person. She looks like a princess anyways."

Serenity's eyes widened. Her disguise have been seen through by this young girl. The woman's eyes slowly traveled to her golden crescent moon and she gasped. The woman bowed to her knees, shielding her face. "I am sorry Princess Serenity! I am not good enough to look at a royal blood!"

She groaned. "Please, get up. Do not pay me respects for I wish only to be a normal girl for now. Please." She held the woman's arm, still clutching the girl and gently guided her to stand. The woman stood up reluctantly while shielding her face.

"Please, Princess, if you want I could be of service for you while you are outside today."

She thought about it. "No, I think I need to go back to the palace now. They would be looking for me but I do wish to ask you something."

"Anything at all, princess! Anything at all!"

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Rhea, your highness."

"Rhea," she repeated. "Is she your only family, Rhea?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Well, Rhea, I want you to come with me to the palace and work for me. I want to help you and your daughter. You can live outside the Silver Castle where I have built villages for the castle's servants."

Rhea's eyes widened. "I cannot accept such a generous gift, Princess."

"Why not?"

"The palace servants have the best jobs to us, poor people! You, yourself, had built homes for your servants that are like those of the aristocrats! I cannot accept such a thing!"

"Please, do not be ridiculous. I want you to have a better life and I seem to be in need of more help around my room! Now please come with me."

Rhea looked at the young princess, disbelief in her face. Then the soft pleading in the Princess' face softened her heart and she accepted the generous offer. Serenity smiled as she dragged Rhea and Juno back to the castle and to their new life. How good was the young princess' heart?


	4. Invitation

IV.

Invitation

Queen Serenity dismissed them, ending the meeting for today. The Guardians of the other planets exited at once to get ready for the Masquerade that night. As a gentleman, the Prince waited for the other ladies to exit the room. Endymion really did not want to go to the party. He was hoping that he could search for that young servant girl that had helped him earlier that day. He wanted to make sure he just did not make her up. For the whole meeting, Endymion could not get rid of the girl's young face from his mind. The Moon Queen caught him off guard a couple of times. Fortunately, the Queen did not linger on his mistakes that long.

The Queen approached him, her deep violet eyes held so much compassion in them. Prince Endymion stood up and bowed to her. Once he had straightened up, she looked directly in his eyes. "Are you well, dear Prince Endymion?"

"Yes, my lady, I am."

"Your mind seem to be astray today. I do not mind it but I do wish you would pay attention to what the meeting was about. Knowing Chaos' exact location might help us in the future."

He bowed again, avoiding those compassionate eyes. They were burning him, as if he did not deserve the compassion she was showing him. "I ask for your forgiveness, your highness."

"It is all right but I wish to know what is it that have gotten your mind flying away from this conference today."

He hesitated. He really didn't want to share the information since it was obvious the girl did not want anyone knowing she had met him. "A young maiden, your highness, to tell you the truth."

A trace of smile crossed the Queen's face. "I understand. But please, do not let this young maiden to distract you when we talk about things that would help our Solar System."

"Yes, my lady."

"I would like you to come to the Masquerade tonight, young Prince Endymion. You might see this young maiden once more," she said softly, all the sternness was gone from her voice.

Endymion couldn't help smiling as he straightened up. "Would you know, your highness, if she would be there?"

The Queen thought about it. "Yes, I believe that you will see this fair maiden that have caught your eye again tonight. Every family, may they be rich or poor, will be invited to the Masquerade ball tonight so I am sure you will see her again."

"Thank you, your highness. You are truly kind." he said as he bowed again. She smiled once again as she received the compliment and headed out.

Once her mother was out the door, Princess Nehelenia approached Endymion. Her deep blue curly hair spilled over her blue and beige dress. Her cat-like golden eyes traveled around Endymion's face. "A young maiden, I see."

The Prince bowed low again. "Yes, Princess, but I think she's not from a good family."

Nehelenia leaned her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that she is one of your servants."

She laughed. "And that matters? Prince Endymion, it does not matter where the young maiden have come from as long as she had caught your eye. I would give anything to catch your eye."

Prince Endymion looked at her awkwardly. He decided to change the subject immediately. "I guess you are right, Princess. I should have known it doesn't matter what family she comes from."

"Yes. Anyways I will ask my sister about her. She might be one of her servants."

"Sister? I did not know you have a sister."

"Oh yes, I do."

"Then why have I not seen her?"

"You see, my sister has not passed the Refinement and Manners subject yet and she's very clumsy."

"Ah, I see."

"My sister has this habit of...getting servants from the streets," Nehelenia continued on as she started making her way out of the room. Endymion looked at her horrified. What kind of monster take her people's freedom just out of fun? Nehelenia saw his expression and hurriedly said,"Oh no, do not misunderstand my sister. That is actually a good thing, your majesty! You see, our servants have very high salaries and my sister even have built a small village just outside the palace. Our servants actually liked being in service of her. Come, I will show you the village." She led him to series of hallways until they have entered an empty room. She opened the window and stepped in the porch. It was true, a small village was built just behind the huge castle walls. The houses were not small and there were even small patches of land where the villagers could farm. It was clear that the servants of the royal families have good lives.

"But she is still taking their freedom. You cannot just ignore that," he reasoned angrily, taking in the sight of the villagers.

Nehelenia leaned by the railings of the porch. "You have not met her, Prince. My sister is naive yet she has a good heart that no one could even match. If you do meet her, then she will change your mind. And even though she might be taking their freedom, they are definitely not mistreated. They are happy and they love my sister. So please, do not be angry with her."

"I am sorry. I cannot change my mind that easily."

"Well, I'm sure she'll still change your mind. Now come, you have to get ready for the Masquerade and from your late appearance a while ago, you are not still oriented with this castle."

* * *

"I told you to get your homework done already but you just don't listen!" Luna was telling her off again. "You have too much to do! But instead of doing what you had to do, you went outside and picked servants again! I mean, I don't have anything against you helping other people out but I think you need to help yourself first!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Luna, there was no way I could have concentrate if I was hungry. Besides, I'm doing it now, aren't I? So will you relax?"

A soft knock disturbed her thoughts as Serenity frowned over her homework. She disentangled herself from the clump of sheets and opened the door. Her mother stood there, waiting for her. Serenity curtsied to her mother before straightening up and letting her mother enter her room.

She heard Luna gasp. "My lady! I told her to start her homework already but she doesn't listen! I'm really sorry, my lady."

Her mother sat to her favorite Victorian couch while looking interested at her young daughter. "It is all right, Luna. I understand my daughter anyways. Will you leave us alone for a while?"

"Yes, my lady," she said as she exited the door. She looked back at the young princess with concern. Will she get punished? She wanted to see some control from the Queen but she wasn't sure if she wanted the Princess to get punished for being who she was.

"What is it, mother?" Serenity asked curiously, wondering what the Queen was doing in her room.

"Get ready. I want you to be at the Masquerade tonight," she said, standing up once again and looking at her daughter's unfinished work. She laughed softly. "I have never liked my Refine and Manners lessons when I was younger. I would burn the books most of the time. Your father laughed every time I do that but he told me that if I wanted to become Queen, I had to follow what my professor said. I guess all's well that ends well, correct?"

"So are you saying that I do not have to do this?" the Princess asked in delight disbelief.

"Well, I am giving you permission to skip it for tonight since you are going to a royal event. I cannot let everyone have fun in that masquerade while my own daughter is stuck here doing her homework." Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter's beautiful blue eyes lit up in excitement. She knew her daughter hated having homework and it would just break her heart to see her stuck in this dark room while everyone in the kingdom was having fun. "But it is only for tonight, daughter. I will not rescue you from any other homework you'll have in the future young lady."

Serenity grimaced. "Yes mother."

"Anyways, put these away. I want to show you the dress you'll be wearing tonight. I'm sure you'll love it. Rhea, could you bring the dress please?"

Rhea entered the room with the most beautiful dress Serenity had ever seen. The dress was white as snow. There were beads of jewels in the hem of the skirt. Golden cloth was attached to the chest of the dress just above the bosom. At the back of the dress was one large sheer ribbon that was tied from the golden cloth to the bottom of where the butt should be. It stretched out to the air so it gave the illusion that it was wings.

Serenity looked back at her mother, her mouth forming a shocked circle. "Mother, what does this mean?"

"I do not understand."

"How could you bring me a dress like this? Don't you think a beautiful dress such as this should be given to the heir of the throne?"

Her mother smiled an embarrassed smile like a child caught with his hand on the cookie jar. "Well, the truth is... I decided you to join us because I want you to find your future husband. The reason why there is a Masquerade tonight is because I want you to find love. I know you don't like it but other princesses in your age had already found their future husbands and I do not want to think that you would be left behind."

She stared at her mother. The truth was, Serenity did not like to be forced to find her love but she guess her mother's technique is better than arranged marriages that the other princesses experience in other kingdoms. At the very least her mother is giving her a chance to find her love on her own.

"Rhea, help Serenity get dressed, all right? I have to go talk to Luna," Queen Serenity said, smiling from ear to ear, clearly excited about the party. Serenity and Rhea both bowed. Why does the Princess feel nervousness in the pit of her stomach?


	5. Dance

V.

Dance

Endymion watched as the others danced around the huge garden through the thin white mask he was wearing to hide his identity. He scanned the tables and the dance floor, looking for that young girl who have danced around his head all day but he did not see her young face among the crowd. Will he ever see her again? His eyes rested on the empty chair of the Queen and the Princesses. They were still getting ready, no doubt.

He sighed. This Masquerade was useless. It was obvious that he was from Earth and not a man from Earth visits the Moon unless one of the royalties. The mask was just a part of his costume. He sighed again. He really should dance with at least one lady tonight before sneaking away to find that girl just to appear courteous.

He stood up and decided which of the Guardians should he dance with first. "Oh Guardian of Mars, would you care to dance with me?" he asked looking at the black-haired maiden. She was not the young maiden but her fierce features have caught his interest. She looked at him but agreed.

* * *

"Serenity, are you done yet?" the Queen asked, poking her head inside her daughter's room. She was behind the thin wall divider they use to get dressed.

"No, I don't really want to go out," she said meekly.

"Come on, Serenity. I want to see if I picked a dress that looks great on you."

Her silhouette turned. "Oh mother, it's perfect. But the thing is... I'm not sure if I'll find the person I'll love tonight."

"Why is that?" Queen Serenity asked curiously.

"It's just that... I'm not refined at all. What if I make a fool out of myself?"

The Queen looked at her daughter's shadow lovingly. "You won't make a fool out of yourself. Even if you are not refined, my daughter, there are so many other wonderful things about you. I'd rather have you as you are now; energetic, loving, funny, caring, and innocent, than a refined puppet of this society."

Serenity smiled behind the wall. "You're supposed to say that, you're my mother."

"Yes, but that's what I have always seen in you, Serenity."

"Mother?"

"Hmmm?"

She started fidgeting around a small portion of the dress' skirt. "Why are you looking for a husband for me? Why not look for a husband for Nehelenia first?"

The question took the Queen by surprise but this shouldn't have. She should have expected her youngest daughter to be curious about this as she is with everything. "Oh. Well you're sister seems to be keen of the young Earth Prince, Prince Endymion."

Serenity's insides seem to be sinking in the bottom of her stomach. What if Endymion tell Nehelenia that she had helped him earlier? What if Nehelenia finds out that she had seen the Earth Prince after she had forbidden her to? "Really?" that was the only thing she could say.

Her mother seem to notice nothing. "Yes but I think she's hoping for nothing. It is obvious that someone else have caught his eye."

She suddenly felt sorry for her sister. "That's too bad. But I think the Earth Prince is blind for not finding Nehelenia attractive."

"Prince Endymion is truly something else. I don't think just any lady could catch his attention with ease. That girl must have something that Nehelenia does not. But Nehelenia has many suitors. I know she will be just fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Thank you for the dance," Endymion said politely as the music came to a close. The tall Guardian of Jupiter curtsied to him.

"I appreciate you dancing with me, Earth Prince. Even in the Silver Millennium, not many guys would want to dance with me," she said somberly.

Endymion placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was true that she was really, really tall but she moved with grace that even some of the best dancers who are shorter than her cannot even match. "Then they do not know what they are missing. If you would honor me another dance, I shall prove to them how good you are," he said offering her his hand.

Jupiter curtsied again. "Oh no, Earth Prince. It is obvious that you want to dance with someone else and that you only danced with every Guardian because you want to be polite. You are a man of manners, Prince Endymion and dancing with you once is enough of a great privilege. Go find whoever you are looking for."

Endymion smiled apologetically. He had been trying to hide his anxiousness and desire to find the young maiden but somehow, Jupiter had noticed it. Did all of the other Guardians noticed this or just Jupiter? "I am sorry, Did I appear to be rude?"

Jupiter shook her head.

"Well I'm afraid she is not here. But thank you for your kind words, Jupiter. I mean it when I say that men in this kingdom and everywhere you go truly do not know what they are missing."

She gave out a small laugh. "Thank you, Prince Endymion. And may you find her." She turned and walked away. Endymion noticed that the style she tied her hair was the same with the girl except Jupiter's hair is brown and much shorter.

The music stopped and the sound of trumpets echoed throughout the garden and even inside the empty halls of the Silver Castle. The royalties were coming. A small man stood perched in one of the posts.

"I present to you, the Queen of the Silver Kingdom, the Gentle Queen Serenity!" the man announced. All of the guests clapped, the sound seem to be echoing even greater than the trumpets.

The Queen walked into the garden from the huge glass doors of the castle. Her silver gown seem to be as light as air and was as silver as the Queen's long hair. She was followed by twelve or thirteen of her servants. Endymion scanned all of them but did not find the girl.

"I present to you, the Heir of the throne, the Wise Princess Nehelenia!" the man announced again while everyone thundered the walls with claps.

Nehelenia was dressed in a deep midnight black dress that stood out vividly against her pale skin. She was strikingly beautiful. Her cat-like eyes traveled around the guests until she had found Prince Endymion. She smiled at him but he couldn't even return the smile. The young girl cannot be found among her group of servants.

"Last but certainly not the least, I present you, the Youngest Princess, the Magnificent Princess Serenity!" the man announced last before he jumped down from the post and bowed low to the royalties. The guests seem to clap even louder than before when the man announced Serenity's name or was it just Endymion's imagination?

The doors opened for the last time and Endymion craned his neck higher to see if the young girl was Serenity's servants but time stood still when he laid eyes upon the youngest princess. He froze as he saw the face and the same child-like smile that haunted him all day. Young Princess Serenity is the young maiden.


	6. Captured

VI.

Captured

Serenity faced her food without much appetite. Her mother casted her several nervous glances. The Queen knew that Serenity did not find any of her suitors interesting. But Queen Serenity had always been afraid that her daughter will never find someone who will make her happy.

The Queen stood up in front of the table where the royalties are. "Good evening, everyone and thank you for graciously attending this Masquerade. This is a celebration for the Guardians of the Planets of our Solar System and the Prince of Earthlings, Prince Endymion. But this is not only for them. I have decided to let my daughter, Princess Serenity, find her true love among the young men of our great kingdom. She just celebrated her sixteenth birthday last week and I think it's time for her to find the man that will always make her happy for the rest of her life. A Masquerade provides that certain animosity that makes the search exciting."

The guests clapped politely for her and Serenity smiled around. But once the clapping faded, she bowed her head once more and hid her face away from the public. She could feel the piercing stares of her suitors. Any minute now, they would come crawling towards her, asking her silly questions, and boring her out of her mind. The boys from the poorer families are too shy to talk to her, afraid that they will be turned down, while the boys from the richer families are just a bunch of snobs who talk about nothing but themselves. Why did she agree to let her mother do this?

"Princess," a young boy, barely a year older than her, approached her. She could tell he was one of the rich boys. "May I ask you for a dance?"

Serenity looked at her mother and her sister, unsure of what to do. They were giving her a encouraging stares. She took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with. "Yes, sure."

* * *

Endymion's fist clumped into a fist as he saw the boy offering his hand to Serenity. A strong urge of him to punch the boy gripped his gut and whirled it around. He took the glass of water and pressed it against his lips. He was glaring at the boy as if his stares would prevent him from wrapping his arms around Serenity. When the boy did, his grip on the glass even got firmer until his knuckles turned white.

Mercury stared at him. She followed where he was glaring at and saw the young Princess dancing with a boy. What was going on? "Prince Endymion," she called out hesitantly. The Prince didn't hear her. "Prince Endymion."

"Huh? What?" he looked around to see who was calling. He didn't even meet her eyes but kept them at the dancing couple.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about me," he murmured.

Mercury lifted an eyebrow. "You could just go there and ask for a dance from her."

That finally caught his attention. He whipped his head towards her and saw the knowing look that she always seem to have in her kind face. He left out a short nervous laugh. "I'll never have a chance with her."

"Are you sure with that? Why don't you try? And here's your chance now."

The Queen were waving towards them, beckoning all of the Guardians and the Prince forward. Mercury looked around and got the attention of the others. They all stood up and went there while Endymion looked for the courage to talk to the Princess. He inhaled sharply. Might as well get it over with.

* * *

"Serenity, this is Prince Dimando of the Black Moon clan," Nehelenia introduced to Serenity. Serenity politely smiled as the Dimando took her hand and kissed it.

"It is my pleasure to meet someone like you, Princess Serenity," he said. Serenity blushed embarrassed but just looked around as if she did not hear his comment. A couple had caught her attention so she followed them with her eyes. She was surprised when they started walking towards her.

A young maiden with midnight black hair approached the table. She looked so much like Nehelenia except her pupils were round unlike her sister's. A man with silver hair was holding her by the arm. They were both holding smiles in their faces. Somehow Serenity find them both familiar but she wasn't sure where they have met before.

"Princess," they both said, curtsying and bowing to her.

"Please, don't take this question rude but who are you?"

They both smiled at her once again. "Well, Princess, I expect you to know your own advisers."

She gasped. "Luna?! Artemis?! Bu-but how?"

"Your mother thought we should enjoy this occasion with you so she awakened our human forms though this will only happen tonight," Luna said cheerfully.

"Ah, Guardian, Prince Endymion. I don't believe you have ever met my daughter, Princess Serenity," she heard the Queens say as another group approached them. Serenity's insides turned to ice. Endymion was there in front of her, near Nehelenia. He surely will tell her and Serenity will be in the biggest trouble she will ever be. One by one, the Guardians all introduced themselves to her. When it was Endymion's turn, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

The Prince bowed low to her. "I am Prince Endymion of the kingdom of Earth. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Serenity." Serenity blinked in surprise. She was expecting him to acknowledge their meeting earlier that day. She was relieved but also confused when he did not. Did he not remember her? Maybe he did not recognize her at all. All of the Guardians dispersed since they were asked by different men to dance with them but Endymion stayed with the Moon royal family.

"Mother, I have been meaning to ask you about that farmer who was found with the stolen animals. What are you going to do about him?" Nehelenia asked.

Queen Serenity thought about it. "I am not sure, yet. But the farmer had been found guilty yet so a punishment cannot be determined."

"But when the farmer is found guilty, a punishment should be harsh enough," Nehelenia analyzed. "We do not want the rest of the kingdom to think that we are being loose to them."

"Sister, is that not harsh? You sound like this farmer is already guilty without a fair trial. We must keep an open mind about this. And what about his family? In our kingdom, it is not only those who have sinned were punished. Their family is also being persecuted by our society. We must not punish them because the fault of their family member is not their own. Instead, we must help the family of those who have done something wrong," Serenity said, frowning at what her sister was saying.

Endymion could not believe what he was hearing. He would have agreed with Nehelenia but this girl had made him feel like his decision was the wrong one. Endymion had always followed his gut but what Serenity had said made him think over if all of his decisions in life were the right ones.

Nehelenia also looked like she could not believe what she was hearing but she blinked and smiled compassionately at her younger sister. "Serenity, do not be so naive. If we took care of every prisoner's family all over our kingdom, then we might have to raise taxes and that will push our people to commit more crimes."

"Then we must cut back. We must save for our people."

"What do you suggest we cut back?"

Serenity thought it over. Her eyes wandered throughout the huge garden. "We should cut back to parties like these."

This caught the Queen's curiosity. "Why, my daughter? Is this what it is all about? Don't you like the party?"

"No, mother it is not that. I am honored that you are throwing me a party for me to find my husband but parties like these are unnecessary compared to what the people needs. We put in so much into these events that we forget those who are under us needs the money more than we do," Serenity explained. Dimando lifted one of his eyebrows. He had been listening to all of what the beautiful Princess was saying. This girl has truly caught his heart.

Prince Endymion was also mulling over what she was saying. She had never met a Princess who would ever give up a party thrown for her. Princess Serenity is really quite something. She was thinking of her people's happiness before herself. Suddenly, guilt and uselessness gripped Endymion's heart. This girl had made him feel like he was a cruel, vain leader who care nothing about his people. How could this girl have such an effect over him?

"I see. You have very interesting point of views and ideas, my daughter. Maybe the next time we have a royal meeting, I should invite you to join us," Queen Serenity said thoughtfully.

Nehelenia smiled. "Yes, I agree with mother. I think you will be a challenging opponent in debates, my dear sister. Who knew you have such wonderful perspectives?"

"Thank you, mother, sister. I appreciate that my thoughts are being heard."

"Yes, but I suggest you enjoy this party since it is not cut back yet," the Queen said, smiling.

Prince Dimando offered his hand to Princess Serenity and led her away from them. Endymion glared after them. He was hoping to hear some more. Maybe if Serenity kept on talking, he'll find out why she has such a hold on him. He turned. Nehelenia was watching the others dance with a smile on her face.

"May I ask to dance with you, Princess Nehelenia?" Endymion asked smoothly. Nehelenia smiled and agreed.

Throughout their dance, Endymion was only thinking of Serenity. He wished he could dance with her the way he was dancing with her sister but as the music passed by, Dimando did not let go of her. He wished he could just have one dance, just one dance with the maiden that had puzzled him since he had first met her.

"Prince Endymion," Nehelenia called as the music came to a close once more.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I am tired. Can we both go and sit down?"

"Oh yes, your highness," he said, leading her back to her seat.

Nehelenia smiled. "It is obvious that you have a lot of energy tonight, Prince Endymion, since you have danced four consecutive songs with me. Please if you want to dance with another partner, go on and do so."

Endymion looked at her with amazement. He bowed low. "Thank you Princess."

He turned and started making his way through the dance floor once again to where he had last seen Princess Serenity. But when he got there, Dimando was already back in his seat and the Princess was nowhere in sight. He scanned the enormous hanging garden once again but did not find her. He sighed and walked around. When he finally had a chance to find out more about her, she disappears.

He found himself walking towards the porch. The garden that they were on was still part of the inside of the Silver Castle. It is not exactly on the ground like any other gardens. The porch provided a perfect view of the Earth. Endymion realized his planet is so huge when he is this close to it. He blinked. There was someone else in the porch, staring at the Earth. His heart leaped with joy when he realized who it was.

* * *

_Earth. It is especially beautiful tonight_, Serenity thought longingly. _How nice would it be to lie under the shades of trees or smell the true smell of the roses or actually see animals with my own eyes and not through pictures. I long to see them play lively than that frozen image of them that holds no beauty._

"How do you do that?" a voice asked her from behind. She turned and saw that it was Prince Endymion.

His question puzzled her. "Do what?"

"Make me feel inferior. How could one statement from you question my whole purpose?" he asked as he made his way closer and closer to her. The music started playing once again and he offered his hand to dance. She took it, meeting the Prince's eyes for the first time. They were the most beautiful shade of blue that she had ever seen, more beautiful than her own.

She laughed softly. "I do not know and please do not expect me to answer."

The Prince was silent for a while, his eyes never leaving the Princess'. They were full of innocence and yet wisdom stirred deep in them like a sleeping dragon. A question burned in his throat. "Do you not desire to lead this kingdom?"

Serenity looked at him as if she expects him to know her answer. "No. I do not want to become a queen."

"But you have such a strong desire to help your people."

She stopped dancing and looked directly in his eyes. This gaze held him frozen. She seem to have delved deep in his soul. "I wish to help my people but I cannot do anything for them as long as I am stuck here behind these crystal walls. I can touch the lives of my people best not through words but through actions. That is why the throne is best fit for Nehelenia and not to me."

He stared awe-struck at this girl. How could one so young be so convinced and determined about her purpose? He had not even thought about it until he was eighteen, a year ago. He was silent for a while but he recovered from the shock. "You're absolutely right. Leadership is best given to those who do not seek it. I have lost sight of the determinism you have, Princess."

She smiled gently. "Do not blame yourself, Prince Endymion. Everyone loses sight of their purpose once in a while but the important thing is you see t once again and you make it come true."

He blinked. This girl had really captured his heart and there is nothing in the world he could do about it.


	7. A Storm Stirs

VII.

A Storm Stirs

Nehelenia watched as her sister and the Earth Prince dance at the porch. The light of the earth became like their spotlight; making their dance like from a dream. She swallowed. She could feel the envy crawling under her skin like a poison. It burned her heart; it burned her. She looked away. She wants Serenity to be happy and if Endymion is the reason for her happiness, then so be it. But no matter what she tells her self, the sight of them dancing like that is more than enough for her.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Dimando's voice came from behind her.

Nehelenia frowned as she turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've always thought the Earth Prince is keen to you. Did he just use you to get to your sister?" Dimando asked sleekly.

His words fueled Nehelenia's envy even more. She was having trouble controlling it now. "It doesn't matter as long as my sister will be happy. Besides, if their relationship leads to marriage, it would be a good thing for the two kingdoms. Maybe we'll achieve the peace that my whole family has been hoping for for millenniums between the Earthlings and our people."

Dimando raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't be that the job of the heir of the throne? Shouldn't keeping peace between the Earthlings and the people of the Moon kingdom be _your_ job? Shouldn't he be dancing with you?"

Nehelenia smiled. "Where are you going with this?" She knew Dimando has his own agendas. The Black Moon clan is respected in this kingdom and everywhere in the Solar System; respected but also greatly feared. Nehelenia knows their clan have abilities that are as powerful as the royal family's. She needs to be careful where she treads with this Prince Dimando.

"Well, there's no one who wants to see Princess Serenity be separated from that Prince more than you and me. If we work together, then we could do just that. I have been courting Princess Serenity since she had blossomed to that beautiful woman she is now and I know you want that Prince to be attracted to you. It only make sense for us to work together."

Nehelenia's smile turned to an angry scowl. "How dare you! How dare you! I cannot hurt my sister, do you understand?! I care about her happiness and if she will be happy with Endymion, then I have no choice but to be happy for her also. I know you have your own plans for her, but I cannot let that happen. Why don't you just go, Dimando?! You have spent your welcome in this kingdom long enough," she hissed angrily before walking away from the Prince.

Nehelenia knew she had just insulted a great power in the Solar System but she swallowed her fear. She can't let Dimando control her. It would be too dangerous if she lets that happen. Dimando could have the whole control over the kingdom. Too dangerous.

She couldn't shake of the feeling that she wanted to follow Dimando's plans, though as dangerous as that might be. That was the only thing that she could think of the following morning as they gathered for another meeting. When Endymion walked in the conference room on time, she couldn't help but to see how happy he was with her little sister. How she longed to see him happy with her. Why couldn't he see that she could make him happy too? She could even make him happier than Serenity.

Slowly, a plan have started building up on her head. Nehelenia didn't like it but she couldn't stop fantasizing about what she would do to prevent Serenity from loving Endymion and make Endymion start loving her. Throughout the whole week, she couldn't think of anything else. She tried to hide it especially when she is around Serenity or her mother. But even though she tried really, really hard, she knew her mother saw right through her.

Nehelenia saw Serenity sneaking around once again; no doubt to hire some new servant from outside the Silver Castle. She noticed Serenity was wearing her hair differently and was wearing servant clothes.

"Serenity," she called out.

She saw her froze and slowly turn around. Her eyes were wide with terror. She bowed, pretending to be someone else and making sure her face wasn't seen but it was already too late. Nehelenia already had caught glimpse of that golden crescent moon on her forehead. It was the mark of their family. "Your highness, I believe Princess Serenity is in her room."

Nehelenia smiled in the futile effort. "Don't pretend, Serenity. I know my own sister enough even if you wear the most ridiculous things. Besides, this castle does not have a servant as beautiful as you are." She approached her and lifted her face. Their eyes meet. Serenity knew she was already caught.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I only wanted my people on their garden. Its almost harvest time and I want to help them." she said nervously as she straightened up.

Nehelenia shook her head. "You know that you're not supposed to. That hair is even forbidden. What if you get caught?"

Serenity's eyes even got wider with horror. "Please, don't say anything to mother. Please?"

"I won't but you need to be more careful. The Guardians might say something about it."

"Oh, okay."

Nehelenia paused for a minute but she wanted to talk to her sister. If she say it frankly, then maybe her evil plans wouldn't have to be used. "Serenity."

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Serenity frowned in confusion. "What is it, Sister?"

"Would you stay far away from Endymion?"

"Wha-? But why?"

"I'm afraid you have caught Endymion's attention and... the thing is, I'm in love with him. Seeing you with him breaks my heart. I-it may seem selfish of me but I really would appreciate it if you let Endymion be mine," Nehelenia pleaded.

Serenity blinked a couple of times, shocked at what she was hearing. Endymion was only a friend towards her but the thought of staying away from him depresses her. She saw the burning look in her eyes and she realized that her sister really want him. She had always cared for her sister's happiness. If he was the only way for her to be happy, then so be it.

"All right, Sister. If that's what you want, then I will do it." Then she smiled before continuing on. "I would want to see you happy with Endymion. I promise he will be yours."

Nehelenia hugged her little sister; relief pouring from all over her heart. She didn't want to hurt her sister and her words were a guarantee. "Thank you, Sister. Thank you."

"Well then, I promised Rhea and Juno that I will help with their harvesting season. See yah!" she waved off as soon as Nehelenia let go of her. Nehelenia couldn't help smiling. That girl has such a huge heart. She'll surely find someone who deserves her but that will never ever be Dimando. She'll make sure of that.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nehelenia was walking towards her room. She was going to change for something more formal than this dark blue dress that she had worn all day. Dinner time in these areas are very crucial. Showing refinement is always important especially to the heir of the throne. She passed the small village of the servants and remembered that Serenity must have been working all day in that place. Honestly, she had always wondered how her little sister can take being with lower class people? Nehelenia respects them because they have always been hard working but never really mingled with them. Royalty and being a servant have such a great gap in this society that she can't be really seen bonding with those kinds of people.

She looked down and her heart stopped beating. Nehelenia saw with her own very eyes Endymion and Serenity sitting beside each other. It looks like Endymion is about to kiss Serenity, love brimming out of his eyes. She could feel her heart slowly breaking. No. This can't be happening to her. She was the heir of the throne! She had always defeated Serenity in everything! She can't accept defeat in this one important thing! She'll never allow it!

Her hands were in a tight fist; her eyes were pouring out tears of pain and anger. She wanted revenge. It was the only thing she could think about. She wanted Serenity killed. If Serenity was gone, then Endymion will surely be hers. How could she do this after promising Nehelenia she will never ever be near him again? How could she, that little traitor! She will get her killed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Dimando asked, looking down at the couple. Nehelenia said nothing. "Now, Princess, will you finally listen to me? I am only here to help."

"I don't need your help. The ones who need help is that girl."

Dimando smiled. "That's right, Princess, let the anger flow to you. I wonder, what are you going to do now?"

"I will get revenge! I will make sure that girl suffers! She will regret ever betraying me!"


	8. Falling in Love

VIII.

Falling in Love

Serenity walked away from her sister. Fear had engulfed her the whole time. She thought her disguise was unrecognizable but it seems her sister could see right through them. But despite that, Serenity was relieved that Nehelenia chose not to say anything about it. Serenity made her way down to the great gardens where the villages were. She looked left and right to make sure no one was around. When she was clear to go, she sprinted out of the castle and went to where her servants lived.

Once outside, she turned to the corner and ran to the back of the houses. Even though it was only Nehelenia who saw through her disguise, she just want to assure that no one will see her so that no one would see right through her disguise either. She recognized the house that she had chosen for Rhea and her little girl. She wished she could make the house even larger but her limited allowance kept her from remodeling the houses. She knocked and waited for anyone to answer. Rhea opened the door and her eyes and mouth opened wide. Serenity laughed at her expression.

"Come on, Rhea, let's get going. We need to harvest as much as we could today and tomorrow I'm sure there are more to come. The others are already starting early this year and I really don't want to fall behind them."

Rhea rubbed her eyes. "B-b-but Princess, what are you doing here?"

Serenity laughed again. "Isn't it obvious? I want to help you harvest. It's not an easy job for a woman especially with a small child. Now come on!"

* * *

Serenity brushed off the moon dust off her hair. This year had brought forth a lot of harvest. Rhea and Juno would have enough money to last them the whole season. She smiled. At least their hard work mounted on something. She looked around. As far as she could see, the other villagers were all busy harvesting their own land. Sacks and sacks behind the houses meant that it wasn't only a good harvest for Rhea's land but for every land in the small village.

"Er, Princess?" Rhea spoke up, hesitantly.

She whipped towards her. "What is it?"

Rhea looked at something. She followed where she was staring and she panicked. Endymion was making his way towards them. Serenity remembered what she promised her sister. She should stay away from him. She looked around for an escape. It was too late. He was already coming and there's no way she could go without appearing to be rude. She took a deep breath. She might as well tell him that she couldn't be friends with him even though it might seem rude.

"Well then, Princess, I'll just make something to eat. Excuse me," Rhea said, bowing low to her.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Serenity pleaded but it was too late. Rhea was already closed the door of her small house. Great.

Endymion stopped in front of her and bowed low. Serenity curtsied and straightened up. Once she looked up on him, he was smiling from ear to ear. She could feel her heart melt at his smile. She tried to grasp on her promise to her sister. _You have to give him up. You have to give him up. You have to give him up._

He was silent for a while. "Will you walk with me?"

Serenity didn't know what to say but she agreed. What did he want? Will he tell on her? Panic lodged in her gut and fear made her stomach flutter. Nehelenia wasn't going to tell becasue she is good but Endymion was different. He wasn't family and he wasn't someone who she really should trust but she already does, for some illogical reason.

Endymion walked away and she followed him. When they were far enough from the others, Endymion turned and looked at her. "You're wearing your hair different," he pointed out. "Whenever I see you around the castle, you wear your hair in that funny style but now it's simple."

"I don't want to insult my family, that's all," she answered indignantly. This boy was making fun of the way she wears her hair.

"Insult your family? What?"

She sighed. "If I wore my hair like the way you see me around the castle while I'm here, then I am insulting my family."

He laughed. "Well, it's not the very normal hairstyle nor is it glamorous."

"I don't hear you saying that in front of my mother or my sister," she frowned.

"Well, I don't exactly want my head to be in the guillotine, do I? What does it mean anyways and how does wearing it that way while your here an insult to your family?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You have a lot of question. Very well. Have you heard of the usagi tsukino?"

"Usagi tsukino? Moon rabbit?"

Serenity nodded. "Usagi tsukino is a legendary silver rabbit that hops around the Solar System but lives here on the moon. According to the legend, if you catch this hare, it will transform to a beautiful woman and make one wish of its captore come true. But the usagi tsukino is very hard to catch. Hunters, knights, and even princes spent their lives searching and hunting for this magical animal but none prevailed. Well, at least not until one day. The young prince of this kingdom then was assigned by his father, the king, to hunt the usagi tsukino and bring it back to the castle. The Moon Kingdom was suffering then and by the magic of the rabbit, the king can restore the kingdom to its former glory.

"The prince didn't want to search for the usagi tsukino because he had grown up hearing all the legends that surrounds the magical animal. He knew it would be so hard to catch such a creature and he would just lose a lot of men in the way. You see, only the Silver City is occupied by people. Past the gates of our city are dangerous lands that are yet to be explored. The prince knew how dangerous the situation actually is but the king didn't. Nevertheless, the brave prince accepted the dangerous journey to the unknown to search for the usagi tsukino.

"The prince traveled on. Everyday he faced dangers that was incomprehensible. Everyday, he lost his men until he was alone. Yet the prince didn't return back to the royal city. He was angry at the legendary animal. He had trained and befriended all of those men that are now dead because of the search. He vowed that he would capture this animal or if he fails, he would kill himself with his own blade.

"One night, the prince lost even his horse and he knew that everything he was trying to do were in vain. He had given up hope. He drew out his sword and was about to struck his chest when a beautiful woman appeared. Her beauty was incomparable. Even the Earth itself lost the glow and attractiveness it held over the prince when he saw this young maiden. But he did not want her to see him like this: fallen and defeated. He pushed her away but the woman stayed by his side. In the end he let his heart win and kissed the young maiden.

'Why are you here?' asked the beautiful maiden.

'My father told me to catch the usagi tsukino so that my kingdom will be returned to the glamour and prosperity it used to have,' the young prince answered her.

"The young woman told him to take her back to the kingdom where they shall wed. The prince was hesitant about this because he still needed to find the animal but the woman said he didn't need to so they embarked on the journey back home. When the king found out that the prince didn't find the usagi tsukino, he was outraged. He took the sword of his son and was about to sever his head with it when the woman changed into the legendary animal. Everyone was surprised but the young man was astonished above all. He captured the legendary animal not through force but through love.

'I will return your kingdom to its former glory if you do not hurt your son,' she told the king once she transformed back to a human.

"The kingdom prospered since then. But after a few years, the king passed on and the prince inherited the throne though after a few years he had also died in a war. And that's why we wear our hairs like this. We honor the usagi tsukino and her bravery and love for the prince."

"But I still can't think of the connection between the usagi tsukino and your kingdom. It's just a legend. Why would royalty base their lifestyle on a legend?" he asked.

"My father was the prince and my mother was the usagi tsukino, that's why. It's not a legend but history," she answered indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see. Well, that is certainly interesting."

Serenity rolled her eyes but was silent. She was insulted by his disbelief. Without knowing what else to say, he asked her another question. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I was just helping Rhea harvest her rubies and diamonds," she replied meekly. She forgot about why she wasn't supposed to be here and what the consequences are.

"Diamonds and rubies?" Endymion repeated.

"Yes."

"You mean... You're agriculture is gems?" he asked curiously.

She leaned my head to the side. "Yes," she said slowly. "Why?"

"That's the first time that I have heard of that," he said. "How does that work? Do you eat it? I mean, last night that wasn't what I ate."

Serenity smiled. "No, of course not. We trade it. You see, in our lands we can't grow apples or trees or anything that you grow in your planet but we could grow rubies and diamonds and jades. We ship the gems in your planet and in exchange, you send us some of the real food that we survive in."

"Oh, that's interesting but why do some miners find jewelry on the ground?"

She thought it over for a second. "Well, it was believed that when we first exchanged the gems to you, you inquired us how we got so much. Our merchants then told you how we grow the seeds. When the farmers found out, they traded some more of their harvest for the seeds. The seeds grew but not as much as it does in our lands. It didn't even leave the ground but stayed there. That's why you could find some gem in your land but not much."

Endymion nodded in interest. "That would explain a lot but why didn't I know of this?"

"Well, maybe its because you're forbidden," she shrugged.

"Forbidden?"

"You're people does not like us. For years, we have been trying to persuade them that we are nothing but allies and we have to work together but the Earthlings embedded in their minds that we are enemies trying to steal their lands and kill them. All of the other kings have denied us except for trading the jewels. Your father is the first king who actually made treaties with us. My mother persuaded him to send you, the young Earth Prince here to prove that we aren't murderous people. She wanted to continue the peace between the kingdoms too and she believes that through you, we could finally extinguish the fear that Earthlings have and fully establish peace with the two kingdoms."

Endymion frowned. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Neither do I but we cannot do anything about it. The truth is, you're the one who could prove to your people that we need you as much as you need us. You're the key for the peace of the two kingdoms, Prince Endymion." She hesitated. Should she continue? "That's why I think you should marry my sister, Princess Nehelenia."

He looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I think you should marry my sister. This way your people will see that we are not threats. Your marriage to her will create harmony throughout the land. Besides, my sister is in love with you. You're the only one that will make her happy," she told him, hopeful. He looked away from her but before he could turn his face, she saw the sadness and anger burning in his eyes. "Prince, did I say something wrong? If I did, then I am sorry. I just-"

"I hate it when people tell me what to do," he said coolly.

"I-I-I am so-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "I thought you were different from them. I thought you wouldn't dictate me what to do. For years, I have been begging for my freedom. I cannot marry someone I do not love and I don't care if my kingdom will be the cost for it. Call me selfish but I do not want her. I will only end up hurting Nehelenia. Is that what you want, Serenity? Do you want to see your dear sister hurt because of me?"

Serenity swallowed. "No but..."

"Can we just talk about something else?" he asked, turning away from her. He started walking again.

"Y-yes." She had a hard time keeping up with him. They were walking on the rougher roads of the village that will lead to the castle grounds. Endymion was strolling along the roads with equal footing but Serenity was having trouble keeping her feet from the hem of her white dress.

"Can I ask you something?" The coolness in his voice was gone but he still didn't look at her. Serenity stumbled, tripping over a rock. She fell on the ground, face first. The fall knocked the air out of her lungs and the white dress got even dirtier. Endymion looked over to what happened to her and laughed. "For a princess, you aren't very graceful."

"Well, for a prince, you're a bit rude for pointing out the imperfections of other people," she replied heatedly as she brushed off the dirt from her dress. "What is it that you wanted to ask me anyways?"

He was quiet for a while. But before he spoke, he turned to her. The sadness in his eyes were too much to bear. "Don't you think that there are other ways to reconcile our kingdoms?"

Serenity didn't understand why he was asking this with such a sad expression. "I don't know."

"Well, I think there are other ways. You just haven't seen it yet."

He was getting dangerously close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity couldn't breath and her mind was jammed. She was losing herself in Endymion's deep, youthful, blue eyes. He was going to kiss her. A part of her screamed what she promised to her sister while another was exulting; wondering what his lips against hers felt like. But before their lips met, she faced right so Endymion only kissed her cheek. The spot tingled, sending electric currents all over her body.

He blinked as if he didn't know what he was doing. When he saw the Princess, his eyes widened in horror and he stepped away from her. "I'm sorry, Princess Serenity. I-I-I... I didn't mean to..."

Serenity's face was red. She shook her head meekly but she couldn't say a word. Her pounding heart felt like it's going to break her ribs. She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm. A pleading, tortured look disturbed his face. "Please, stay. I can't take to see you walk away."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at him; dumbfounded. Was he serious? Well, she never really knew him as someone who would kid around, right? Does she really know him that well? But her heart tells her that everything would be all right. For all of her life, she had listen to it. Her heart had brought forth happiness to other people, from her servants to her family and their happiness was her happiness. But now, her heart is telling her to stay with him. If she follows it, she'll bring pain to her sister and if she doesn't, then she will feel like she betrayed her own self.


	9. The Storm Raged On

IX.

The Storm Raged On

Serenity had to escape Endymion's gaze. In his eyes, she gets lost. In his touch, she melts. She doesn't want to think about if his lips touched hers. She knows she'll lose control. But even if she wanted to leave, to fulfill her sister's wishes, she found herself yearning for Endymion's company. Every time she sees him, she could feel her heart pounding against her ribs painfully but she wouldn't exchange the feeling for the world.

* * *

She got ready for another class. Her professor wasn't very pleased when he realized that the Queen intervened with her daughter's homework. He gave her a ton of homework the following day that Serenity felt like he was punishing her. It wasn't her fault that he was such a miserable oaf.

She entered the classroom, carrying all of the paper work she had to do. She sat down while still trying to recall the steps of the dance that her professor taught them just yesterday. Great, all of the steps seem to be slipping away from her grasp.

The door opened again and she turned to see who that was. Nehelenia entered the room without looking at her. Serenity couldn't read her expression. She kept it carefully blank. She stood up to greet her.

"Nehelenia, how are you?" she asked, curtsying. Once she straightened up, a sudden stinging pain hit her right cheek. The pain made her eyes water. Nehelenia's hand mark was red against Serenity's cheek.

"How dare you talk to me! How dare you?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Serenity stared at her in disbelief, the tears were streaming from her eyes. Her hand traveled up to her face, caressing the hand mark as lightly as she can with her fingers. It stung even though she only touched it carefully.

"Wh-what did I do?" Serenity asked, her voice shaking.

Nehelenia swung her hand once more, slapping her other cheek with such force. "You promised me, you little traitor. You promised you'll never talk to the Earth Prince! And what did I see?! I saw you kissing him! I saw you! How could you?! How could you?!" Nehelenia's eyes were watering in anger.

Serenity couldn't deny what she was feeling. She can't lie to herself any longer. "I'm in love with him, Nehelenia," she whispered. Nehelenia's eyes darkened.

"You'll regret this, you little snake! Remember the day you disobeyed me, the heir of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium!"

* * *

Serenity locked herself for the remaining day at her room. She refused to eat or drink anything. Luna could tell there was something wrong but she refused to open the door for her. She was getting worried for the Princess' condition. Serenity wasn't like this at all. Her daughter's sudden strange behavior also caught the Queen's attention.

"Serenity," the Queen knocked on her daughter's door. "Will you let me in, please?"

Serenity heard her mother's voice. Her eyes were swollen and her whole body was stiff from crying by the bedside while sitting on the floor. She lifted her head up from her arms. Her mother wasn't commanding her to open the door but her request wasn't something that should be denied too. She sighed and stood up. She quickly glanced by her mirror to make sure she didn't look the way she feels before opening the door to the Queen.

"Yes, mother, what is it?" she asked. She hated how her voice sounded thick with tears.

Queen Serenity touched her cheeks. "You are not well, I could tell. What is it that made you feel this way?"

Serenity hesitated. Sooner or later her mother will find out but then Nehelenia would be in big trouble. It would be better to lie. "Nothing, mother. I just...couldn't get the strength to study everything. I am dead tired."

"Well then, lay down my daughter. I do not want to see you getting sick."

Serenity nodded and retrieved back to her room. The Queen stood there long after Serenity had closed the door. She pursed her lips. She could tell something was breaking Serenity's heart. Yes, the youngest Princess had always hated to study and rather enjoyed sleeping but this...this isn't caused by studies. The reason behind her daughter's sadness is something much more serious. If only the Queen knew.

* * *

Nehelenia saw the Earth Prince from behind a pillar. She silently approached him and when he was near enough, playfully wrapped her hand around the Prince's eyes. "Guess who?"

The Earth Prince smiled. "You are definitely playful, aren't you, Princess Nehelenia?"

Nehelenia released him as he turned around. "Well, I do get bored in this place quiet often. Forgive me if I was being a bit too rowdy."

"No, it's all right. I have seen greater energy from your sister so you need not worry about going overboard," he answered.

"Is that an insult?" she said hopefully.

"Oh, no, of course not! I love that part about her. I actually love everything about her." Endymion's eyes widened as if he said too much. His face grew scarlet.

Nehelenia was trying her hardest to hide the scorn raging in her body. "Well, she is much younger and she is immature. Please, if she is ever a bother to you, Prince, let me know. Anyways, may I inquire where you are going so early this morning?"

"I am going to visit your sister. I have heard from the Guardians that she is not feeling well and I was...worried. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. I bet you have already visit your sister?"

"Oh, yes. Oh please, go. I do not want to keep you from being where you want to be right now. Please, let my sister know I hope she doesn't feel the pain any longer," Nehelenia said while still trying to control her voice. The last part of her statement wasn't to wish her sister better but for the pain to finally take her life. She watched as Endymion walked towards her sister's room, the hatred in her heart was too much to bear. She focused the energy running in her body to her palm. With one swift release, the energy destroyed a part of the wall.

"Oh, Princess, I would not want to mess with you," a voice whispered from behind her. Great, her day just got better.

Nehelenia scowled. "What do you want, Dimando?"

"Would you finally listen to my plans?" he asked as he walked in her peripheral vision.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to him.

"Well, you want to get the power of your kingdom right?"

"Yes, what are you saying?"

Prince Dimando smiled widely, his eyes twinkling. Finally, his plans are succeeding.


	10. Treachery

X.

Treachery

Nehelenia entered Serenity's room before knocking. Serenity sat up suddenly and looked at the shadows hiding her older sister. She stared with anxiety and nervousness, waiting for her to talk. They were alone at that time. Luna was on the West Tower of the Silver Castle, helping the Queen with something.

Nehelenia hurriedly walked and crouched low to her bed. "Meet me at the door of the Sacred Prayer Room at midnight. I want to talk to you about all of this. I know this is really hard on you, my little sister and I don't want you to suffer any longer. I want this to fix this by ourselves so I don't want anyone knowing, all right? Solving this by ourselves is the right way to do it, right?"

"Really, Sister? Thank you for giving me a chance," Serenity said, her voice thick with tears of joy.

"You're my Sister." With that Nehelenia stood up once more and opened the door. She stopped just before exciting and turned to her sister once again. "Remember, midnight."

* * *

Serenity sat up to making sure that Luna was still fast asleep in her pillow at the corner of her room. She couldn't see the cat clearly but she could see her outline breathing in a steady pattern. She slipped out of her bed and started to make way to her door. She poked her head out to see if the hallways were clear. When she had looked from left to right, she slipped out, making sure she makes the smallest crack as possible.

Once she was out the door, she ran towards the Center Tower of the Castle where the Sacred Prayer room was. She knew her sister wouldnt' dare go in that room because only the Queen can. She ran as fast and as quiet as she could. She could feel the night breeze whipping her face, making her hair fly like some kind of banner trailing behind her. She didn't have time to retie her hair to the royal hairstyle.

"Serenity?" a voice called from a hallway. She stopped, dead frozen. She slowly turned to see who it was calling her, fear clawing her insides. She saw Endymion standing there, fully clothed. "What are you doing up so late?"

She quickly racked her brain for any reasons to tell him. "I was just...I wanted some water. I was really thirsty."

He started walking towards her with a smile on his lips. His steps seem to be as loud as Serenity's beating heart. "Why don't you ask your servant to bring you one or waking them up to bring you water is too cruel for you?"

"You are mocking me," she said undignified.

"Well I know you are lying," he said simply. Serenity's eyes widened. She might as well tell him.

"Very well then but do not breath a word about this to anyone."

"You have my word as a royalty, as the Prince of Earth, and as a gentleman, my lady."

Serenity was satisfied enough with that. She trusted Endymion with her life. She admitted it once again that she was in love with him so she couldn't help trusting him. "I got into a fight with my sister, the heir to the throne. I'm going to the Sacred Prayer Room to fix everything with her."

"Alone at this late hour?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't like this," he admitted.

She stared at him. "You don't have to," she said as she turned to leave him.

He quickly followed her. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around. "Please, let me come with you."

"I have to come alone," she said stubbornly.

"I don't have to be seen. I promise your sister won't see me and you will be able to talk to her. But just let me guide you on the background."

She was silent for a moment. She could see there was no way in making him go away. Besides, a part of her was screaming for him to be with her throughout the night. "Fine. But if you dare interfere, I will never, ever talk to you ever again."

* * *

Nehelenia was already there at the door of the sacred room. She ordered every servant not to come around this area. If she catches one of them, she will punish them severely. She knows the stupid servants are on Serenity's side anyways. She smirked at her sister's niceness. Serenity had always thought everyone was as pure as she was. How foolish. She heard the footsteps and soon she saw the hateful beautiful face. She heard Dimando stir beneath her from the darkness.

"Serenity," she whispered.

"Sister," Serenity bowed. "I thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you about Endymion."

Nehelenia held no patience with her sister's sugar coating. She held her black crystal in her hands tightly around her fist. "Sister you do know that you have betrayed me."

Guilt came across her face. "I-I know I have promised I will stay away from him but-"

"But you didn't sister. How could you do that?" she asked hissed. The black crystal glowed but she stuffed her palm with a handful of skirt.

"I'm really sorry, sister but I can't. I tried, I really did but I just can't stay away from him. Please understand," she pleaded.

"Why not?! You couldn't even understand what I need! You're so selfish!" she screamed.

Serenity raised her eyebrows. "Me? I'm selfish?! What about you, sister? You asked me to stay away from him because you wanted him to be yours! Isn't that called selfishness too?"

"How dare you!" Nehelenia raised the black crystal. She focused the power running in her veins down to her arms and to the black crystal. It amplified her power up to three times. A strong black beam came from it and hit Serenity squarely on the stomach. She was sent flying several yards away from her. A black spot had been burned in her dress. Nehelenia smiled.

"That's what you get for having such a sharp tongue. Someone should really teach you a lesson, Serenity, that all of your actions have dire consequences. You really had brought this upon yourself, sister. If you had just did what I told you to do, then you wouldn't be lying there."

Serenity grimaced. Her flesh had been burnt. She could feel her eyes darkening. She was lying exactly in front of Endymion. His wide, horrified eyes were staring at her. She forced a smile. He blinked, seeming to be woken from his reverie. He stepped forward but she shook her head. He must not interfere, whatever happens.

Serenity stood up. Seeing Endymion gave her enough strength. She knows what she must do. She knows what has to take place. "Sister, let us not fight," she said. "No problem can be resolved with fighting. It is no use. Please, let us stop this."

"Foolish girl! This is our fight. Whoever gives up will lose Endymion! He will be mine!" Nehelenia struck again but Serenity opened her palms and concentrated all of the power surging in her veins to her palm to counter her sister's attack. The white beam collided with the black one. Each energy pushed on the other.

"Please, sister. Let us stop."

Nehelenia gave everything she has to the small black crystal. It started to vibrate. Incredible power was surging through her veins, though it scared her. But she brushed the thought away and welcomed the energy. She could see her sister weakening and the black beam was dominating the white one. She was winning.

But she was blinded by a whiter light. She couldn't see. She heard Dimando shriek beside her. She looked at him and saw he was fleeing. But the white light wrapped around him like some kind of bubble. He was suspended in midair.

"Nehelenia!" a voice came from where Serenity was standing. She saw a silhouette that looked like her sister but taller. For a fraction of a second, she saw Serenity as a queen. Fear gripped her heart. But she realized it was their mother and not Serenity. The white light had dominated and the black crystal was sent flying out the window and pass the stars. The white light had wrappe itself around Nehelenia and formed a bubble similar to Dimando's.

"Treachery! Dimando! You have planned to steal the Silver Imperium Crystal away from this kingdom. How dare you?! I curse you! You and your whole clan will roam around the fourth dimension! Your life will be filled with suffering and your end will be a painful death!" Queen Serenity screamed, anger bursting out from her. With a wave of her scepter, Dimando's bubble flew out of the window like the black crystal at an incredible speed. Before their eyes, it disappeared.

"Nehelenia! How dare you?! I strip you off your title! You have no right to be called heir! You have no right to be called my daughter! Darkness had engulfed your once pure heart and I cannot welcome you in this kingdom any longer. Like Dimando, you will roam around the fourth dimension, never finding solace!"

"No, Mother!" a voice came from behind her. Serenity was leaning against the wall, forcing herself to stand up. "Please, don't. Please."

Queen Serenity stared dumbfounded at her daughter. She could see her heart glowing even though she was this weak. The true heir of the Moon Kingdom has finally shown herself. She glared back at Nehelenia. "See what you were trying to destroy, Nehelenia! Even though you want to destroy your sister, she doesn't want the same for you! I cast you away on other dimension! You will be given the title of a queen but you will be alone because of your selfishness!" Another wave and Nehelenia's bubble also zoomed out of the castle walls like a meteor. Then she was gone.

Endymion hurried to where he was hiding and crouched to where Serenity's unconscious body laid. How he hated not being able to help Serenity but he knew that this was her fight. He was afraid, though, that him not interfering cost Serenity her life.

"Isn't there anything you could do?" Tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I give you the power of psychometric, Prince Endymion. You alone can heal her," the Queen said, turning to the young Prince. A warm light engulfed Endymion. He could feel the power running with his blood. He placed a hand on Serenity's stomach and concentrated the energy in his open palm. Soon, the burn healed and black spot disappeared as if nothing happen.

"I am sorry, Prince but you cannot be with her," the Queen said. His head whipped towards her.

"What do you mean, your highness?" Prince Endymion's eyes were wide with horror. "I love her and she loves me. Please don't tear us apart!"

Queen Serenity shook her head. "If you are truly meant to be, in time you will find each other once again." The Silver Imperium Crystal made a bubble around Endymion like the first two. "I erase your memory of everything from this Kingdom. You have never been hear." With a wave he sent him back to Earth while the bubble cleared his memory of the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serenity.

She looked at the sleeping form of her daughter. "Daughter, Luna had warned me about you sneaking off to bed to see Nehelenia to fix everything. I had seen her heart being eaten by the darkness. I wish nothing like this ever happen to you ever again but I do not hold your future. Please make good choices." For the last time, Serenity was engulfed by the white bubble, erasing her memories of Endymion. She sent her back to her bed. The Queen then flew over her kingdom and erased her people from any memory of Endymion but gave them an even stronger instinct to protect the Earth Kingdom and her people. When she was done, she watched as the sun's rays crept around the kingdom beneath her feet like fingers. She noticed the black spots.

"Evil has reared its ugly head upon us."


	11. A New Beginning

XI.

A New Beginning

Serenity woke up with a feeling of unease. For some reason, she was really sad. She tried to rack her brains for the sudden depression but she couldn't think of any reasons why she should be unhappy. She was the type of girl who was contented with everything she has even if she wasn't a princess. Her door opened and Luna entered.

"Good morning, Princess," Luna bowed.

"Luna," she said.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I am sad. Why am I feeling this way?" she asked.

Luna looked at the young Princess in front of her. She tried to recall any circumstances that would cause sadness in her heart. "Well, you have been awfully lonely. Maybe the loneliness had finally gotten to you."

Serenity thought it over. "Maybe. But I can't help it. My teachers have forbidden me to talk to anyone outside the walls of the Castle. I'm not even allowed to speak to the Guardians of the other planets."

"I think I could do something with that," Luna smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have a friend like you. I do wish I have a sister but..."

"I think I'm glad you're the only child, Princess. You're a handful already and another one would really get to me."

She pouted. "Hey, I'm just cheerful. I don't like being sad and all."

"Well, if you don't hurry, your cheerful butt will be late for your lessons again and your professor would give you more homework to do!"

* * *

Serenity was walking down the halls when she heard laughter coming from somewhere. She looked through the pillars. She saw the Guardians of the other planets skating. The Moon Kingdom does not have water like the Earth Kingdom but Serenity's home has the smoothest rocks just like ice. Skating is actually a very popular sport in the Moon Kingdom.

She watched, mesmerized, at the Guardians. She had never actually seen them or talked to them. They were in the kingdom for a conference. The Guardians were all so beautiful but at that moment, Serenity couldn't stop watching Princess Jupiter, the Guardian of Jupiter. She twirled, turned, and spun around the area with the combination of grace and magnificence, it was just amazing.

"Your highness," Luna's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Luna!" she said a bit surprised and a bit embarrassed. "What is it?"

She jumped at the pillar and stared down to where the Guardians were. "I think you should go and make friends with them. I have met them a couple of times and they seem nice."

"But, what about my homework?" I asked. I couldn't help smiling. I hate doing homework and this is an excuse for me not to do it.

"Well, I could always talk to the Queen. I think she'll agree with me that you should go ahead and talk to them but this will be just once, do you understand?"

I nodded but I couldn't help smiling. Luna was so cool.

"Now go, kiddo, before I change my mind."

I picked up my skirt and ran downstairs to where the Guardians were.

* * *

"Where did you learn how to move like that?" Serenity heard one of the Guardians say. She had long blonde hair that was partially held by a big red ribbon. Her eyes were the lightest blue. Her face was absolutely pretty and small. She held herself with a strange, commanding demeanor. She was wearing a yellow orange skating dress that came up only to the middle of her thigh. Serenity couldn't admitting that this Guardian looks a lot like her.

"I don't know. I have spent a season in the Earth Kingdom. They have a season called "winter". During winter, the land would be covered in this soft, fluffy, cold stuff called snow. They would play in it the whole day. Their waters would be frozen and you could skate in it. They actually taught me how," the tallest Guardian said. She has long brown hair that she tied in a simple ponytail. She looks so strong but it really suites her. Serenity could tell that there must be some people who would feel a bit awkward around her because of her right but she's so pretty. She looks tough but her green eyes give out amazing amounts of gentleness. Besides, the way she moved in that smooth rock was absolutely stunning.

"What about their seas? I mean, doesn't Earth have these big bodies of water?" another Guardian asked. This one has long hair as black as the skies in space. She has a strange aura around her that makes her both mysterious and a little bit anonymous.

The blue-haired Guardian shook her head. The Guardian looks beautiful like the rest of the others but she looks like she's shy and quiet, a clear contrary of Serenity. "There are a lot of sodium in their waters which causes it not to freeze. Besides their are huge. One winter cannot freeze it over. Their planet is a strange one, I must say. You should read the books about the planet and you'll see what I mean." Serenity blinked. She was also extremely smart. A plan started forming around her head. What if she befriended this Guardian and have her help with her homework? Serenity giggled mischievously in her head.

"You really are smart, Mercury, but I don't think we should be focusing on that. I think we should be enjoying ourselves. I think the good thing about Earth is they have a lot of really good looking guys, especially the Earth Prince. I want to go there," the blonde Guardian said with a strange look in her face. "Anyways, if you don't enjoy your adolescense, you'll get old really fast."

The black-haired Guardian rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't study doesn't mean Mercury wouldn't. Besides, Venus, you don't look like you're enjoying your adolescense. You look old already."

"Hey!" Guardian Venus said as the others laughed but she soon joined along their laughter. Serenity couldn't help laughing along either. She liked the joke so much she didn't notice the other Guardians had stopped laughing and were now looking at her.

When the Princess finally did, she stopped and looked shyly at her feet. The Guardian who moves gracefully smiled. "You must be the heir of the throne, Princess Serenity."

Serenity nodded. Their smiles encouraged her to approach them. She curtsied and straightened up. "Yes, I am Princess Serenity, the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal."


	12. The Promise

XII.

The Promise

"Luna, how is Serenity doing?" Queen Serenity asked the small black cat. She gazed out the window of the throne room. She could see the black spots on the Sun. What was the meaning of this?

"This is the first time I have seen her happy, your highness. Being with the Guardians have really uplifted her spirit," Luna replied.

The Queen smiled. "I'm glad for her. But I'm worried for the sake of this Kingdom and for the safety of the whole Solar System in general."

Luna looked at the stunning Queen in puzzlement. "I think Princess Serenity would make a wonderful queen of our Kingdom, your highness. She has very good judgement about her people and she has such a strong urge to help them. With the help of the other Guardians, I know she will really make a huge difference in the Solar System. You need not doubt her."

The Queen shook her head. "No, I do not doubt my daughter, Luna. I'm just worried about if I made the right decision."

"Decision?" the cat repeated.

"She has found her love and I tore it away from her. Was that the right thing to do? Will you judge me because of that? Will she hate me because of that?"

Luna shook her head. "No, your highness. I know you have the right reasons why you separated the Princess. Maybe the one she loves isn't the one she is meant to spend forever with. Maybe in the end she'll just get hurt?"

"What if she wouldn't? What if Endymion was the one who she was to spend eternity with? Sometimes, the one who you spend together isn't the one you love."

Luna thought it over. The Queen was doubting. The Queen always was so sure of what she does. If Queen Serenity was unsure about something, surely whatever the problem was, it wasn't going good. That would mean the Kingdom was in trouble. Luna leapt gracefully on the floor beside the Queen's feet. "Your highness, if they really are meant to be, then I think they will find each other, somehow. Besides, knowing Princess Serenity, she wouldn't spend her life if she wasn't going to spend it with the man she loves."

"You're right, Luna. You are absolutely right."

"But that isn't the only thing bothering your mind, your highness," Luna said as she followed the Queen's gaze. She was still looking out of the window.

The Queen sighed. "No. I am worried about those spots in the Sun. What does it mean? I could feel evil flowing from it. Ever since those spots appeared, there have been chaos running around the Earth Kingdom, though they are still very subtle. I want to let them solve their own problems first without interfering. I want them to learn how they would solve their problmes on their own so they could have that sense of independence."

"Your highness, wouldn't that make things harder between the Silver Millennium and the Earth Kingdom? What if they couldn't handle this and we were too late to help them?" Luna asked.

"That's why I would be watching everything that's going on in that Kingdom. I will observe everything and when I foreshadow things will get worse, I will interfere." The Queen stood up and walked towards the windows, her long white gown trailing after her. "I will be very busy, Luna. So please look after my daughter. She is my only treasure now."

"Yes, your highness," the cat said as she bowed down.

Artemis entered the throne room. "Your majesty, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the heir of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Princess Serenity along the four Guardians of the inner planets: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter."

Princess Serenity and the Guardians entered the room. They all curtsied before the Queen. Serenity straightened up. "Mother, you have called us here?"

"Yes, my daughter," the Queen said. "I am going. The Princess of one of the alter dimensions, Princess Nehelenia, has been steering trouble in her kingdom. I could see her evil heart even in this room."

Serenity blinked. The name sounds oddly familiar as if she knew Princess Nehelenia, though this was the first time she has heard of the name. "Please, Mother, judge her kindly and please take care of yourself."

The Queen stared at her daughter. Of course, Nehelenia's name would still affect her even though her memory of her will never ever come back. "Thank you and I will."

Guardian Venus spoke up, kneeling in front of the Queen. "Please, your highness, as the elected leader of the Guardians, grant us the permission to protect Princess Serenity in your absence."

"Venus," Serenity said in amazement. The others mimicked her.

"We are ready to lay our lives for the Princess," Guardian Mars said.

"We will do everything to guarantee her safety," Guardian Mercury added.

"We promise we will do everything to protect her," Guardian Jupiter also said.

"Everyone," Serenity said still in amazement.

Suddenly the Queen heard the voices of the Guardians of the outer planets. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were also pledging themselves to the safety of the Princess. "Your highness, grant us the permission to help the inner Guardians to protect your daughter," Uranus said though she could not see them.

"Why are you doing this?" the Queen asked.

"Because Princess Serenity has given us something we could not find. We have been alone for all of our lives but she was the first person to show us genuine friendship," Venus said.

"The Princess holds the potential to give the whole Solar System peace that it needs," Neptune added though it was only the Queen who could hear her.

"Very well then. In my absence and in your leadership, I grant you, Guardians, the responsibility in protecting the heir of this Moon Kingdom and the future owner of the Silver Imperium Crystal. May no evil event ever come to you while I am not here. Receive this power that will help you." The Queen lifted her scepter and gave them all power. The light covered all of them, even Serenity. When she finished giving them the power, they all marveled at the power. "And Guardians, I thank you for doing this."


	13. First Sight All Over Again

XIII.

First Sight All Over Again

"Serenity, you're out here again. You'll catch a cold if you're always here. Why don't you come in?" Venus asked as she approached the young Princess. Serenity was staring transfixed at the Earth again. Venus sighed. She has always thought Earth was beautiful but she was never hypnotized by its beauty like the Princess. "Why do you always stare at the Earth?" she asked

"Because I feel like its calling to me. I've always yearned to be in that kingdom even when I was a young girl," Serenity answered nonchalantly.

Venus also stared at the Earth. She could see what she means. Every planet in the Solar System holds a unique beauty, different from the others. She sighed. Is she really willing to risk her own life for the happiness of the Princess? She promised Queen Serenity that she would take care of her daughter but she wanted to see her friend happy. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, Princess, but the Queen has given you the ability to teleport to any place you would like, even Earth. I don't like you going there alone but I'm allowing you to."

She whipped her head towards Venus. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Princess Serenity's eyes widened in delight when she noticed nothing but genuinity in Venus' eyes. "Are you serious, Venus?"

Venus nodded. "Go ahead. I'll just tell them you went to bed early."

"But what about Luna? You know how she is. She'll probably get mad at me for sneaking out and she might tell the Queen about what you did."

"Meh, I'll handle Luna. Just go. Besides, I'm sure everyone would have done the same thing if they were in my position. Just make sure you'll do two things for me."

"What is it?"

"You better be back in one hour," Venus said firmly but then she smiled. "And you better have fun."

* * *

Serenity gasped. The teleport was tiring. She could feel her strength seeping and she had to lean unto a hard tall brown column standing out of nowhere. But that didn't stop her for long. Earth was absolutely breath taking. The soft green grass under her feet were nothing compared to the stiff replicas in the Moon. She looked around. She saw a small crate filled with some kind of liquid at the end of the meadow where she was standing under the shade of a tree. She smelled the air, she could taste the sweetness in her tongue. How she longed to be here for so long.

She walked towards the crate. Did she dare touch the liquid in this crate? She wasn't sure what it will do to her. She ripped a small piece of cloth from her long dress and dropped it in. Nothing happened to the cloth. She looked around. No one seem to be looking. She carefully dipped her forefinger. The cool liquid surrounded her skin. The liquid felt so nice since the temperature of Earth was hotter than that in the Moon Kingdom. She decided to take off her shoes and let her feet in the water. She was careful enough not to let any of her dress wet with the liquid. She allowed it to come up until the middle of her thighs. She laid back down and closed her eyes. How she longed to live here and someday, she will, even if it was just a short period of time.

Suddenly the sun was blocked by a shadow. Does night come early in this kingdom? But a deep voice suddenly spoke. "You know, we punish trespassers." Serenity opened her eyes and gasped. A tall, young man with the lightest blue eyes was frowning at her. In her hurry to get up, she stepped on mud and was sent sliding down the crate full of the clear liquid. She gasped and sputtered as she struggled to find her footing.

When she finally did find her footing, she tried to stand still but the liquid made her wobble from side to side. The young man sat down the edge of the bank, watching her. Now that she could see him more clearly, she noticed the fine clothes he was wearing. He must be an important person in this kingdom. But she didn't bother to curtsy because of her current situation and she guessed he must not be higher than she is. She could tell he was no King and there's no one higher than her than a King or a Queen.

"Who are you?" she asked angrily. She wasn't trespassing and she didn't like the fact that she wasn't being helped by this man.

"You have the nerve to speak in such a tone when it is you who are trespassing and talking like that to a prince!" he said, meeting her anger.

"A prince?" Serenity asked, her anger was gone and was replaced by curiosity.

"Yes, I'm Prince Endymion and you are a trespasser," he said arrogantly. When Serenity heard his name, something happened to her heart. Is it because of the cold liquid that her heart beat a faster rhythm.

"I am not a.... all right, I am a trespasser but I did not mean to!" she said. "If you are a gentleman, where are your manners? Help me out of here."

The Prince smirked. "You are quite demanding for a servant."

"I am not a servant!" Serenity screamed indignantly. She splashed her hand in the liquid. "I am a...." but did she dare to say that she is the heir of the Moon Kingdom?

"You are a what?" he asked as he offered her the sheath of his sword. She took it and reeled herself out of the liquid and into the bank. The heavy, soaked, dress prevented her to get out that easily but she did manage it. She wasn't sure if she could answer his question but something told her she could trust him.

She sighed as she tried to stand up. She might as well show him the respectful way of answering to a royal blood. She curtsied. "I am a visitor from the Moon Kingdom, your highness."

"A visitor from the Moon Kingdom? Why, we don't ever have that in our Kingdom. Are you a messenger?" he asked.

The Princess shook her head. "No, your highness."

"Then why are you here?" he asked. "You must be a spy!"

"No! No! I am only a tourist, your highness."

Prince Endymion looked from her head down to the hem of her soaked, muddy dress. "You look like a servant but you're dress looks nothing like a servant's. Tell me the truth or I will order my knights to behead you!"

She glared at him. "Very well, since you insist in putting up such an arrogant demeanor, I am Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom and the lone heir of the Silver Millennium." She tried to stand up as straight as she could to give out an intimidating air but her soiled dress and her soaked skin made her fail miserably.

Did she just imagine it or did Prince Endymion's eyes became unfocused. "Serenity?" he repeated. Hearing her name on his lips gave her a good feeling. Her heart beat even faster and faster.

"Yes."

Endymion blinked and he seem to have waken up from his reverie. "Very well then, come in. We don't want an important unexpected visitor not to receive nothing but the best hospitality our kingdom has to offer." He turned and walked towards an elegant looking carriage being pulled by four white creatures she recognized.

"Horses," Serenity gasped like a child. "I can't believe it! Actual horses!"

Endymion couldn't help smiling at her innocence. "Don't you have them in your Kingdom?"

Serenity shook her head. "I have only seen them in pictures on books."

"After you have rested, then I would be glad to take you to their stables," he said as he offered his hand to let her in the carriage.

Serenity smiled. "I would like that. Thank you, Prince Endymion." A lump on Endymion's throat formed and his heart beat faster. What was this feeling?


	14. Second First Love

XIV.

Second First Love

"Your highness, we will restore your dress and make another that looks just like it but for now, the Prince would like you to have this dress so you could have something to wear while you are here in the kingdom," the servant said as she bowed low. She laid out a pink glossy dress on the bed. It was amazing but it wasn't like the dresses in the Moon Kingdom.

"Thank you," Serenity said pleasantly. She couldn't help noticing that the servants in this Kingdom was underfed and looked like they were suffering. It wasn't her business but she couldn't help worrying about them even if they weren't her people. "I would leave my dress by the bed so I could clean up in the bathroom." The servant bowed before heading for the door. Once she was outside, Serenity sat down by the bed.

She sighed as she felt her damp hair and looked at her ruined dress. Even though Prince Endymion promised his servants would restore her dress, she doesn't know how long it will take. She can't go home to the Moon Kingdom with a ruined dress. She will get in trouble. Venus will probably take the blame for herself too. She doesn't want her to get in trouble because Serenity wanted to see Earth. She took off the ruin dress, let her hair down, and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The servants took Serenity to a stable filled with the kingdom's finest horses. They were the best of the best, as one of the servants told her. They were in this stables because of both their amazing beauty and powerful strength. She thought that it was a bit unfair. What about those horses that also work as hard as these do? Shouldn't they be recognized too? And there was the fact that the horses seem to be more taken care of than the servants. Would she dare say that to the Prince?

But all thoughts flew our of her mind when she came to the stable of a handsome white horse. The horse's coat seem to be made out of silk instead of fur. Its hair seem to be glowing even in the dimlight. It is such an amazing, marvelous creature.

Endymion watched her graceful movements as she observed his white horse. What was going on with his heart? He couldn't help laying his eyes off her. How could she do this to him? "His name is Pegasus," he said, announcing his presence. Serenity whipped her head towards Endymion. She looks stunning in the pink dress he picked out. "He was named after the guardian of dreams, Helios."

"You are a handsome horse, aren't you, Pegasus? You should bear your name well since it has high relevance in our existance," Serenity said cheerfully, patting the horse's long nose. Endymion was stunned. This horse was as hard to capture as Helios. But he was eating right out of Serenity's palm.

"What are you?" Endymion asked without thinking about what he was saying.

Serenity blinked. "That is quite offensive, Prince Endymion."

"I'm sorry but I-I-I don't know what's going on with me. I just need to know why you have such a hold on every creature that you meet."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Answer me this: have I met you before?" he asked. He don't really know how to say what he was feeling.

Serenity looked at the young Prince's eyes. It does feel like she really did meet him before, but more than that, it feels like she had felt exactly the same thing for the exact same person. "I feel like I have but... I don't know." She looked away and was silent for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

She walked to him until they were face to face. She looked directly in his eyes. It took Endymion every inch of his self-control not to touch her young smooth face. "Would you please take care of your servants? They reflect the image of your own Kingdom."

Endymion blinked. He wasn't exactly expecting that. "Consider it done, your highness."

Serenity smiled. "Thank you." She turned but Endymion took her wrist and turned her around once again. He can't help it any longer. He wrapped his arm around her waist, scooping her up a bit, and cupped her chin with his palm. He bent down and kissed her. When their lips touched, it was soft and gentle, like a whisper. Serenity felt like she was melting but her heart was beating faster than before.

* * *

They were lying under the shade of the tree near the pond where Serenity fell. In the distance, they could both hear Pegasus' neighing. Endymion wanted Serenity to see the glory of his kingdom so he took her around the castle and the grounds. Now, they ended up here, where they first met. Serenity sighed, tasting the sweet breeze in her tongue once again.

"Endymion?" she called out his name.

"Huh?"

"Do you think what we are doing is the right thing? Do you think our people, our Kingdom, our friends, and our parents would agree to our relationship?"

He looked at her. There was pain and uncertainty in her eyes. He wanted so badly to brush it away. He cupped his palm on her cheek. "I am sure my parents would love you, Serenity. And if the whole Solar System does turn against us, then I would give up everything just for you."

Serenity closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she had truly felt peace in this place with the man she loves. "But I know this will be forbidden, Endymion. I know many will disagree. Can we handle that?"

"I promise you, nothing will keep me away from you."

She smiled. "And I promise you the same thing. Even if the gods were to curse us, I will still find myself back in your arms and I won't have it any other way. I love you, Endymion."

Endymion buried his lips on her hair. "I love you too, Serenity."


	15. You and Me

XV.

You and Me

"Where have you been, Princess?!" Venus grabbed Serenity as soon as she solidified in the courts of the Moon Kingdom. "I have been worried for you! Have you realized that you have been gone for six hours?! Lucky everyone had gone to bed early! Lucky that its my turn to stay by your bedside tonight! I had to fool everyone by stuffing pillows in your covers just to pretend that you were still here!"

"I'm so sorry, Venus. I-I-I haven't realized it has been that long. I kind of gotten into trouble while I was there," she said hesitantly.

"Trouble? Great, of course. Now I'll be punished severely," Venus groaned.

"No, it's not as if it would shake the whole Kingdom! And don't worry, the Earth Prince let me go peacefully," Serenity hurriedly said but when Serenity mentioned the words "Earth Prince", there was a hint of...bliss in her voice that Venus sensed right away.

"Tell me what happened," she said trying to conceal curiosity in his severe voice.

Serenity gulped, took a deep breath, and told Venus everything that happened. "I'm in love with him, Venus," Serenity finished.

Venus blinked. It would be really great if the Moon Princess _did_find true love today but it just sounds too suspicious. "Are you sure he feels the same way for you, your highness? I mean, you just met him today. What if he was just tricking you? I think you should be very, very careful, Princess."

"I don't know, Venus. I mean, it feels like I have met him before. It feels like I have felt the same way I'm feeling now towards him. What does this mean, Venus? I can't even decipher how I feel. It's all confusing yet solely wonderful. It's like, I'm floating and my skin is the only thing keeping me intact."

Venus was really starting to get worried. "But the Earth has never been peaceful towards your people, your highness. It would be best if you stay away from him."

Serenity gasped. "No! I can't! I just can't! I cant' imagine living without him."

"But you have lived without him before. I'm sure you can do the same," Venus persuaded.

Serenity shook her head. "Now that I have realized how wonderful life is with him in my life, then I can't go back to that empty void. Come on, Venus, you are the Guardian that has been blessed by the goddess of beauty and love. Shouldn't you understand my situation better than anyone else?"

"I have already done my crime, your majesty. I have let you come there and because of that, I have let you meet the Earth Prince," she bowed her head in shame.

"And I couldn't be happier that you have done that so please do not be sad. You have made me so much happier," Serenity said, hugging Venus. "Thank you so much."

* * *

The Queen had arrived the following day. She had sealed the evil Princess Nehelenia away but the damaged that she had caused in the balance of the universe had really taken a great toll in the Queen's strength. Yet the sight of her daughter made it much easier for her to deal with the fatigue.

"Mother! I'm so glad you're home!" Serenity ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around the Queen.

"I'm glad to be home too, my daughter. So please, tell me what happened when I was away," Queen Serenity smiled down at her beautiful child.

But she saw her daughter was concealing something as she said,"Nothing much, mother. But I have the best time with the Guardians. They are absolutely wonderful!"

She could tell her daughter wasn't lying but there was also something she wasn't sharing either. Being the goddess of the moon and with a mother's instincts, she knew Serenity must have done something. She will find out soon even if her daughter would not share it with her.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we just go skating?" Jupiter said.

"But shouldn't the Princess study?" Mercury asked, disapprovingly.

Mars laughed. "Princess Serenity would just sleep if you tell her to study. I don't think her brain can take it."

"Hey!" Princess Serenity protested loudly. "I'm right here, you know."

Mars smirked. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm saying it right now."

"But you can't deny what Mars is saying is the truth," Venus said. "It is experimentally prove that in the Princess' heads are only three things: sleeping and eating! While studying isn't even in her dictionary. The Princess' head would just shut down at the thought of studying," she added in the best impression of Mercury and they all rolled over laughing.

"Wait a minute, you said three things but you only mentioned two things, Venus," Jupited pointed out as soon as she could catch her breath.

Venus stopped. "What are you talking about, Jupiter?"

"Well, you said there are three things on the Princess' head but mentioned only two," Mars also said. "Unless you don't know how to count, what's the third one?"

Serenity and Venus exchanged a worried glance. Serenity made Venus promise not to say anything. "Come on, you guys, let's just go skating!" Serenity got up and headed for outside, grabbing her skates. "Come on, guys, what are you waiting for?" Everyone followed her. The others looked at Venus waiting for an explanation but she ran after the Princess.

"Jeez, I wonder what's up with them?" Mars said in puzzlement. "It's kind of unfair they're hiding secrets from us because they're both klutz."

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out soon. I don't think those two can keep a secret from us," Jupiter said.

* * *

Serenity stood at the middle of the smooth rock, gazing up at the Earth. It isn't only the trees, plants, and animals that attracts her to Earth. But now, the biggest reason for her to go there is Endymion. She sighed. It was funny, she was looking at Earth but all she could see is Endymion's face smiling up at her. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing at this very moment or what he was feeling.

"You need to stop thinking about Earth, you know. You can't just go and sneak out like last night now that your mother is back," Venus said, wobbling towards her. It turns out that Serenity was also pretty good at skating and as graceful as Jupiter was in the smooth rock but the others were just horrible.

Serenity spun gracefully around, letting the smooth surface glide her all over while the cool wind carressed her face. "I can't stop. I can't stop thinking about Endymion."

Venus sighed in exhaustion. She hasn't gotten any sleep since she had stayed all night, waiting for the Princess to come back.

When she heard Venus' sudden sharp exhale of breath, Serenity stopped in her spot. She suddenly worried about the others. "Do you think the others will not be pleased?"

Venus looked at the Princess. She must have gotten the wrong idea about her sigh. She saw the extreme worry in the Princess' face. "No, I think everyone will be happy that you have finally found the man you love but the worry for your safety will also be there, your highness. I think that not until your mother approves of your relationship, we will all be worried about you. Come on, Princess, let's just join the others. They'll get suspicious." Venus turned and headed for where the others were.

"I'm sorry, Venus, I want to see him," Serenity said and she teleported to the Earth Kingdom.

Venus turned just in time to see Serenity fade away. "No! Princess Serenity!"

At the moment that Serenity disappeared, a black beam of light shot from the dark spots in the Sun and hit the Earth Kingdom directly. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury watched in horror as the black beam covered the whole Earth. In the palace, Queen Serenity saw the same thing, fear in her heart.

Serenity had finally found Endymion once again and Queen Serenity was finally sure that they were meant to be together but when she was finally convinced, the black beam covered the Earth. She has a bad feeling about this. She was worried about Earth and especially Serenity.

* * *

The second time wasn't any different than the first time. Serenity found her energy being drained by fatigue. She gasped and huffed, as she leaned back at the same tree a syesterday. Then she saw it too. The black beam hit the Eath Palace.

"Endymion!" she screamed. She ran towards the Earth Palace, worrying for her beloved Endymion. She ran inside, looking for him. She ignored the servants and the inquries they give as she ran around the halls of the unknown palace, screaming his name.

"Serenity?" a voice called out from behind her. She turned around and saw Endymion standing at the end of a hall.

"Endymion!" Serenity screamed as she threw herself to him. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

Endymion looked at her in puzzlement. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I-I... Didn't you saw the black beam?!" Serenity looked around. The black beam was gone now.

"I didn't see anything. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah."

"Prince Endymion," a soldier approached us and bowed before straightening up once again.

"What is it, General?" he asked.

"You're father would like to have an audience with you," the soldier replied.

"Very well, tell him I will be there soon," he dismissed the soldier before turning to Serenity. "Wait for me in my room. There are more things I'd like to show you around the Earth Kingdom. My servants will show you the way." A servant appeared in Serenity's side as Endymion said this. "I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead. Serenity could feel the skin tingling and her heart beating even harder. He turned and walked away.

"This way, your highness," the servant girl said. She guided Serenity into a maze of hallways before stopping in front of a pair of handsome doors. The servant bowed her head. "Please wait inside, your highness. If you need anything, just ring the bell." The servant opened the doors for Serenity before leaving.

Serenity entered the room, her mouth opening wide in amazement. The room was just stunning. Everything was white, from the drapes of the windows, to Endymion's covers on his four-post bed. In ever corner, a column stood high and mighty. A book shelf stood against one of the windows. Serenity looked at what kind of books Endymion read. All of the titles looked so complicated. She sighed. Endymion must be really smart if he could read all of this. How depressing. She's the complete opposite of Endymion.

Serenity noticed something gleaming just behind the white curtains. She pushed them aside and realized that this wasn't a window but a white door with golden handles. Was this another room? She turned the handle and pushed the door. In front of her was a stunning view. She could see an endless horizon of rolling grass. She could taste the same sweetness she tastes whenever she was breathing Earth's air. She walked further out of the patio, drinking in the scenery. She looked down and saw the same pond and the same tree where she landed. Endymion must have saw her when he was in his patio.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Endymion said behind her.

Serenity turned and smiled. "It's wonderful, Endymion. I mean, we have patios in our Palace but you can't see something like this there. You just have everything."

Endymion wrapped his arms around her. "Now I do."

"Endymion?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I'm not smart enough for you," Serenity said sadly, thinking about the complicated books in his bookshelf.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw those books you read. I'm afraid I can never be that smart."

Endymion laughed. "And so? I don't care about intelligence if you're not going to use that for the good of all. What you told me about my servants were the smartest thing anyone told me. So starting yesterday, I took care of them much better. What you said is the true knowledge and not about anything else."

Serenity smiled. "Thanks."

They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's touch an ddrinking in the scenery when she noticed Endymion's body tensing up. She sensed there must be something wrong. When he sighed, her intuition was correct.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked as she turned to him.

Endymion avoided her gaze and said nothing. She cupped her hand on his cheeks to hold his gaze. Somehow, Endymion both felt stronger and weaker. What a particular way to feel at her touch. "My father had arranged my marriage, I'm sorry."

Serenity let him go and stepped away from him, her heart was breaking. "I have to go."

"No, Serenity! I wasn't pleased either! Please stay!" She turned her back on him and was about to teleport but he grabbed unto her and pulled her close. "I promise you, I will get out of this. There's no one I love other than you, Serenity, believe me." Endymion bowed down near her face and kissed her to prove her how much he loves her. He could feel her body weakening while the tears were running down her cheeks. She let go of his lips and buried her face on his chest as she wept. "I promise, Serenity, I will get out of this. There's going to be only you and me."


	16. Petals

XVI.

Petals

"Arranged marriage?!" Venus exclaimed. Serenity nodded sadly.

She was sitting at a handsome marble bench at the edge of the smooth rock. She was back at the Moon Kingdom. The Guardians were surrounding her, hanging onto her every word. She had to tell the other Guardians about what happened, about her going to the Earth Kingdom and about Endymion. If she didn't tell them, they would have gone to her mother right away. She's just glad that it's not Venus alone who knows about the secret. She doesn't like hiding things from her friends.

"Are you really sure he loves you, Princess Serenity? I mean, he could have just been playing with your emotions," Mars said reluctantly.

"No! I refuse to believe that! You don't know how much he loves me and how much I love him! I refuse to believe he wants this to happen!" Serenity said angrily.

"Okay, okay, you love him and he loves you. Don't get so mad, Princess," Mercury said, waving her hands up and down in front of her.

"But the question is, what are you two going to do about this, your highness? Are you going to fight this?" Jupiter asked.

Serenity unconsciously pressed a thumb against her thin lips, her thoughts were running wild but she didn't know how to answer Jupiter's question. "I don't know what to do or how we could fight the wishes of the Earth King but we won't let each other out of our lives that easily. I don't want to lose him." Serenity bowed, looking defeated and worn out.

The others exchanged a look of concern. Serenity was the usual lively one in the group. Seeing her so depressed was something they could not stand. They were so used to listening to her sweet laughter so when they saw how sad she was, they couldn't stop being affected by it.

"Don't worry, your highness, we'll try to think of a way to help you through this," Venus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what, yet, but we will get something accomplished. Just leave it to us."

"Yeah, don't worry," Jupiter said. Mercury and Mars both nodded in agreement.

Serenity looked up. "Thanks, everyone."

* * *

"I am not going to do it, no matter what you say!" Endymion said firmly, his hands forming into fists. He was standing in front of the throne of his parents, the King and Queen of the Earth Kingdom. The morning sun beamed through the huge high walls of the Throne Room, like a spotlight for him. Its warmth did not help his temper, though. "I refuse to take Queen Beryl as my bride."

"What are you saying, Endymion? I thought you have accepted?" Queen Rachelle asked curiously, leaning her head to her left. The Queen was the most beautiful woman in the Earth Kingdom. Her long flowing locks of ebony hair pooled at her side. Her kind blue eyes and high cheekbones were the features that Endymion inherited along with the same gentleness and intelligence that they both shared.

Endymion laughed humorlessly. "Mother, I did not accept anything. The duke just told me the news. Can you imagine how crazy hearing I'm arranged to be married to someone I do not even know and the news coming from the duke? I could not even protest since you were not there to hear me!"

"You will marry Queen Beryl and this is the end of this useless conversation!" King Fermion's voice echoed throughout the walls of the Throne Room. He was a tall man, muscular and bulky. He has a black thick mustache and an even thicker beard. Fermion was not a merciless leader but he will use brutal force just to enforce what he wants no matter how many people get hurt or suffer. Endymion was glad that he did not think the same way as his father. But he was like him in terms of war. Fermion was an outstanding warrior, both skillful with a sword and an arrow and bow. He has the ability to foresee what others will do just by observing their actions.

"Who is this Beryl anyways, father? Where did she come from?" Endymion asked suspiciously. He was challenging his father more and more now. He knew how stubborn Endymion could be.

"She is a young princess from the Kingdom of Negaverse," Queen Rachelle replied kindly to her son. Fermion looked as if he was going to burst a vein in anger. Fermion and Endymion can both be so stubborn sometimes. "She is such a lovely child, my son. You both will be great together."

Endymion turned to her. "I'm sorry, mother. I just can't marry someone I don't love." He turned to leave, his footsteps echoing as if there were more than one person walking around.

"Do you care about your kingdom, son?" Fermion asked, trying to sound as calm as he could. Endymion stopped. His father knows how much he cares for his people. "The Kingdom of Negaverse is extremely rich and powerful. Our whole kingdom has been suffering ever since that black beam lighted upon us. Our people are stricken down in poverty and we do not have enough supplies to feed all of them. The good Queen Metallia and her daughter, Queen Beryl are willing to help us if we tie our kingdom to theirs. It's the only way!"

"What about the Moon Kingdom? They have done nothing but to help us. Do you not think that we should ask help from them? I know we have our pride and that is why we do not ask them to help us out but it is time to finally put that pride down and negotiate with the people of the Moon," Endymion reasoned.

"Preposterous!" King Fermion boomed. "They have done nothing but to mock us! That Queen and her daughter have always mocked us! They are not allies but enemies!"

"Enemies?! The _good_ Queen Serenity and the _gentle_ Princess Serenity who have always saved us from times of desperate needs?! You consider them enemies?! Father, they are women! What kind of enemy would they be?!" Endymion shouted back.

"Tell me then, why do they have a longer life than our people? They outlive our people!"

Who was this man sitting in his father's throne?! Surely he cannot be his father for he was not as narrow-minded before as he is now. It is true that smart argument should be used to persuade his father and he had always been jealous of the Moon people's long life yet that jealousy was never enough to make him despise the people of the Silver Millennium.

"Consider this, father, do you not think that they might have longer life span _because _they are not from our kingdom? Do you not think that they have a longer life span because the environment in their kingdom is much different than that of ours? Also consider this, father. Is there not a possibility that the people of this Negaverse Kingdom also has a longer life span than us? Does that mean you will despise them too? We cannot push away possible allies because of our jealousy on their life span or whatever it is they have! We should actually make amends to those of the Moon Kingdom especially to Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity." Endymion looked at his father, challenging his morals.

Fermion glared back at his son. "Why do you want to make amends to those people? What have they done to you?"

Fermion had asked Endymion the question he did not want to answer in front of his parents. He knows they were going to disapprove of his and Serenity's love. "Why do _you _not want to? They have done nothing to me. Father, they are already allies. Why do we have to continue fighting them?" Endymion turned around to leave once again. "I'm sorry, father and mother. I can't do what you ask me to do. I can't marry someone my heart does not long for."

"You won't be king if you do not do what we ask of you!" King Fermion called out after his son, taking out his last strategy for his son to agree to the arranged marriage.

Without turning, he answered his question, "If my freedom being taken away from me is what it takes for me to be king, then I do not want the throne." He walked away without showing any respect, slamming the large doors as loud as he could.

He hurriedly walked further and further away from the Throne Room. Endymion did not like to make her wait but that meeting with his parents took longer than he had wanted to. He was hoping she wasn't gone yet. Endymion had one of his loyal servants to guide Serenity to his favorite place in the whole kingdom. He practically flew down flights of stairs in his excitement. A plan had started forming in his head that morning when he woke up. Of course, Serenity was the first person that came in his head. His plan would be the ultimate defiance for his father and it is the way for them never to be apart ever again.

He opened the door that led to the rose garden. The garden was a huge rectangular area, bordered by tall walls. She was standing there, at the middle of it all. She was wearing her usual white dress once again with her hair up in that unusual way. The fragrant smell of the rose was thick in the air. Endymion walked closer and closer to her. She turned around, looking straight at him.

"It's beautiful here," she said breathlessly. She bent down and observed a near one wi

"Do you know what these are called?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. We have roses at our kingdom but they aren't real." Endymion noticed the sadness in her voice. He looked at her with concern but when she noticed the pity in his eyes, she wiped the sadness and smiled cheerfully. "Thanks for taking me here!" she said excitedly. Endymion noticed she didn't like others worrying about her happiness.

"I think this place is really special. I'm glad I took you here. You see, when my mother was pregnant with me, my father built this rose garden with his own two hands. It serves as a pledge that he will always love her whatever child she blesses him with. My mother would spend hours in this place, reading books or just enjoying the smell of the rose. This used to be her favorite place," Endymion said, looking around the garden.

"Used to be?" she repeated.

"Yeah. When I was born, my mother was so caught up in the issues of the kingdom that she spent time less and less in this place until she had completely forgotten about it. When I was five, I found this place and I have come here to think ever since then. It really helps me relax."

"I could see what you mean," she said cheerfully. "But why would you want me to come here?"

"It's dangerous for you to teleport anywhere in our kingdom," he told her.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Endymion's hands clenched into fists once more. "My father does not want to ally with your people. He thinks you are all enemies, that's why he refuses to fix everything with your people." He couldn't look at her. He knows she'll understand that they were meant to be enemies and maybe he wouldn't put his plan on action. She might not came here any longer. Maybe she'll leave him. Would he be able to endure her not being in his life? He had lived nineteen years of his life without her but would that mean that now he had met her, would he be able to stay away from her? How could his father do this to him?

Serenity took his hand, smiling at the young prince. "I do not care if the whole Solar System is against our love. I would still love you, no matter what happens. If you want me to teleport here instead of that tree by the pond, then I will wait for you here." She ran a few feet away from him and stood at the middle of the whole garden, indicating where she will wait. "I promise."

Endymion followed her to the middle of the garden. He pulled her closer and kissed her so lovingly. If he could just let her know how much he loves her through that kiss, he would have done it. When their lips parted, they still held on to each other. "Will you do something for me, Serenity?" Endymion asked.

Serenity met his eyes. He could get lost in them without ever caring. "What is it?"

"Huh?" he asked distracted.

She giggled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, yeah. Well," he blinked out of his reverie. He kneeled down in front of her, took out a small ring, and took her hand. "I do not care what my father says; I want to be with the woman my heart longs for, not some stranger they matched with me. You said you do not care if the whole Solar System was against our love and so do I. I love you so much and I wish there was a way for you to feel that but kisses and hugs aren't enough. I guess I have to spend my whole life showing you how much I love you, if you would have me as your husband. What I'm saying is, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Serenity blinked while she gaped. Did she just hear him correctly? Was he mad? But then she saw how sincere he really was to what he was saying. She could see the love pouring out from his eyes. She couldn't help worrying about what will happen if she says yes. She was sure it wouldn't lead to anything good. But if she knows she could nto say no either. The warm wind blew around them, the petals from the roses circled along the wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled the thick scent of the roses. After a few minutes, she had made up her mind. She opened her eyes and without thinking about the consequences, she answered him. "Yes, I will marry you."


	17. Legal

XVII.

Legal

Endymion clutched on to Serenity's hand, refusing to let her go, savoring the moment she said yes. As Serenity rested her head on his shoulder, fear had gripped him. He was afraid that this was all a very, very wonderful dream. He was afraid that Kunzite, the highest of the Shitennou and his best friend, would wake him up and he would find out that he had not really made Serenity his. He smiled as he watched Serenity fidget around. She was trying hard not to look at the ring. He knew that she was trying not to marvel over the huge heart-shaped diamond embedded on the elegant carvings of the golden ring.

Serenity noticed that Endymion was watching her with a smile on his face yet she could also see that there was something bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Endymion only smiled, pushing away the sadness in his eyes. "Nothing, why?"

"Please do not lie to me," she said patiently.

Endymion laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

Serenity nodded. "If I'm going to marry you, I do not want to think that there is something I'm doing wrong. That's why I want you to always tell me what you think about everything. I want to know your opinion about how I cook, how I stand, how I act, and how I dress. I want to know what you think always."

Endymion looked at her and then sighed. "Very well, I'm just afraid that this is all a dream. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and I really hadn't asked you to spend your life with me."

Serenity stared at him for a second before turning fully towards him. She kissed him warmly on the lips. Endymion was a bit surprised but kissed her back, returning the enthusiasm that she has. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Does that feel like a dream to you? Besides, if this is a dream, then would you not just like to remember it the way it is? Nothing matters now."

Endymion caressed her face. His finger traced the lines of her soft, thin lips. "You're right. Nothing matters now. But if that's how you believe, I want to officially introduce myself to your mother."

Fear flashed in Serenity's eyes. "I don't know about that."

He smiled patiently. "You would want your only family and your friends to be there at our wedding, do you not? I know how important a girl's wedding is to her. Everything has to be perfect, right?"

"I know. I want my mother to be there. I don't really want to make this a secret either. But what if she does not approve?"

"Then I will just have to prove myself to her."

* * *

Serenity clutched on to Endymion's hand as they got ready travel together back to the Moon Kingdom. She could not believe that she's returning to the Moon Kingdom as an engaged girl. Within a few seconds, they were standing in the garden of the Silver Castle, staring at its doors. Endymion looked around the whole castle. Somehow, he felt a strong sense of dejavu running in his mind. It was as if he was here before in a dream long time ago.

Serenity inhaled sharply. Endymion had decided to run away from the Earth Kingdom to prove himself to Queen Serenity. He also wanted to escape his father's narrow-mindedness. Serenity was exteremely nervous about this. But before they could enter the castle, several soldiers had seized them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Serenity screamed at one of the soldiers.

"I'm sorry your highness but we were ordered by the Queen that once you have stepped foot in the castle grounds, we were to arrest you and anyone who comes with you," the general said, as he glanced briefly at Endymion. Serenity's eyes widened in horror that reflected Endymion's emotions at that moment. The guards were forcing them to separate but Endymion and Serenity refused to let go of each other's hand. With a final tug, the guards succeeded in forcing them to separate.

"Endymion!" Serenity screamed as he was led to the other way by the guards.

Endymion smiled wearily. "Don't worry, I'll see you later." He was led towards the side of the castle. Serenity knew there was where they keep the prisoners of the Kingdom.

"He's not a prisoner!" Serenity pleaded with the general. "Let Endymion go!"

"I am sorry, your highness, but we're just following her majesties' orders." The guards let her stand on her own feet but blocked any attempts for her to escape.

"Please, don't do anything to him," she whispered as they stopped in front of the doors of the throne room. The general did not answer her. Once the doors opened she ran to her mother.

"Serenity," the Queen murmured as she wept in her foot.

"Mother, please tell them not to do anything to Endymion."

"Why did you leave without any permission?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter sadly.

"I-I-I just had to see him, mother. I'm sorry. But he has done nothing wrong! Please, don't let them do anything to him!" Serenity sobbed weakly.

Queen Serenity gasped as she saw the huge diamond ring on her daughter's finger. "What is the meaning of this?!" she screamed, outraged.

Serenity seem to sink even deeper in the ground. "I'm sorry, mother. I love him. I plan to marry him."

"How could you do this, Serenity? How could you do this to your own mother?"

"It wasn't... It wasn't as if I was going to hurt you, mother! I will never ever do that! But, please just understand that I love him and that I really want to spend my whole life with him. You know how it felt like to fall in love, mother. You fell in love with my father. It's practically the same thing, so please, mother, understand."

Queen Serenity was silent for a while. Wasn't this a sign that they were meant to be? But what if their relationship has terrible consequences in the end? Someone had already tried to tear them apart before. She can't take to see her daughter getting her ever again.

"Serenity," the Queen whispered gently as the wind. "You do know that the Earth King wouldn't be pleased about this, correct? I have heard that he has already chosen a bride for the young Prince. If he knows that the Prince was planning to marry you, then he would never forgive the Moon Kingdom and the hope that we might be able to live in harmony with the Earthlings will be forever gone. Even if Endymion is the rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom, the king could still take that away from him. He's our only chance in making amends with the Earth people. But if you marry him, then all of our efforts will go done the drain."

"Please, mother, please," Serenity begged once again. "Throw me out if you want. Take away my right to be the Princess, I do not care. Just as long as I know he's safe, then I am happy. Do what you want with me, just don't hurt him."

"Your majesty! It is not Serenity's fault!" a voice echoed throughout the halls outside the throne room so loud, they could hear it clearly inside. The wide doors creaked open and Venus entered the room with about five soldiers holding her off. "Please don't punish Serenity! She was sad and... I let her go to the Earth Kingdom. If anyone's to blame here, then it should be me! Please, punish me but don't do anything to the Princess!"

The Queen stared at her without a single expression in her face. "I will think of a punishment for you, Venus. But for now, wait outside. I have to talk to my daughter right now."

Venus walked away, worry clawing her insides for Serenity. When she was gone, the Queen returned her attention to her daughter crying at her feet. She can't deny that her daughter was beautiful ever since she was a child. Queen Serenity then looked outside the window and into the great dark spots in the sun's atmosphere. They were as big as the Silver Millenium. The Earth seem to be reflecting the same glow as the dark spots. This was really troublesome.

"Serenity, I haven't told you where I came from, did I? You already know that I'm a goddess. When I came here, I was punished by the top god of all. I was to wander this Solar System for eternity, transforming into a white rabbit and never finding love. I was forbidden to look for love-even to look for it. So when I met your father, everything in my life went array. How could love bring forth the greatest feeling and the worst dread at the same time? Our love was beyond forbidden. We were just too different from each other. The gods and goddesses hated the people of the Moon Kingdom then because they saw the evil in their hearts.

"When I became your father's bride, they swore they will kill me. I have returned their enemie's kingdom to the its golden years and they believed that they will want to conquer the whole universe then. But they were proven wrong. The people of the Moon Kingdom that they knew were all gone. The people of the Moon Kingdom that they hated were all dead and the new citizens were nothing but good people. They didn't know that until a few years ago."

The Queen looked like she was about to cry. It was clear that she hasn't told this story to anyone. She seem to want to stop but she continued on, "When they killed your father out of ignorance and anger, they moved in to kill you too. They said you were the fruit of deception and lies. You weren't supposed to live. But you made them realize that you were the sign of goodness. They looked inside your heart and they saw nothing but purity in it. They looked into the hearts of the people and saw what effect your father had made in their lives. They were good people. My brothers and sisters were regretful for killing him. They cannot bring him back to life. That was beyond their powers. But they could give us eternal lives. They gave me the Silver Imperium Crystal. They transferred a great amount of their power inside the Crystal. But lately, I have been noticing something. The Silver Imperium Crystal had been glowing greatly ever since you have met Endymion. I believe that the Crystal is connected with you. I believe that...when you love, it is when your heart is at its purest."

Serenity looked up at her mother. What was going on? What was she saying? Queen Serenity continued. "I want you to be happy with Endymion. I want you to love him indefinitely. I want you to make the Crystal's power greater so that you will use this to help other people. I guess I have always known that Endymion was not the hope for us to unite with the Earth Kingdom. I guess I have always known it was you, my daughter. I want you to be happy with him."


	18. Intoxicated

XIII.

Intoxicated

The Queen had called for the Guardian of Venus as soon as her daughter had darted outside the doors. Princess Serenity really loved the Earth Prince. Even though the Queen had forced them to forget, they still found themselves in each other's arms. Their love had surpassed even her strongest power. She couldn't help smiling. Serenity had really grown so much. She was willing to sacrifice everything for the man she loves. Her heart is truly great. She has the capacity to love everything without discrimination. Serenity would become a great leader for this Kingdom and she will be the vassal for peace between the Earth and the Moon.

Venus bowed low in front of the Queen's throne, not daring to lift her eyes up. The Queen looked sternly at Venus but she does not feel any anger towards the young Guardian.

"You have disappointed me, Venus. Out of all the Guardians, I would have expected better from you. Through your incompetent judgement, you have endangered this kingdom and especially the life of my daughter. How do you explain yourself?"

Venus still did not lift her eyes as she spoke. "Your highness, I will not regret my judgement if it was for the happiness of the Princess. I know she can take care of herself that is why I let her go. I know that she wants to happy. Your highness, your daughter needs happiness in her life. It was obvious to me that though we, the Guardians of the Solar System, are here for her, we are not enough. She loves us as much as we love her but her true love awaits her in the Earth Kingdom. Who am I to get in the way of such a mighty love?"

"Yet, even though it was for the happiness of my daughter and for the sake of love, the fact that you still had disobeyed my orders still remains. Such disobedience will not be tolerated. Punishment is mandatory in your case," the Queen said.

"I would gladly accept death as my punishment, your highness," Venus said, her voice trembling.

The Queen was silent for a while before speaking in a gentle voice. "Venus, I put being a mother in such a higher regard than being a queen. I cannot thank you enough for what you did, even though you know it will cost you more than your title. I cannot bear it if the person who gave my daughter a way to be happy is put to death."

Venus finally looked up, not believing what she was hearing.

"So as for your punishment, you will dedicate your life in making sure my daughter is happy and leading the rest of the Guardians. If anything happens, you will be the first person to act. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, your majesty," Venus stammered. What a lucky day it was. She was not going to die and she's been promoted to become the leader of the Guardians.

"Do you promise to do your job?" the Queen asked, getting up from her throne and walking towards Venus.

"Yes, your majesty," Venus repeated in a much confidence voice, bowing her head once again. She felt something warm touch her head and it spread throughout her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. She looked up. The Queen was bent a bit, holding her Holy Scepter just above Venus' head. The Silver Millennium Crystal glowed warmly at the center of the crescent moon atop of the scepter.

"I lay a spell on you, binding you to your promise. If you ever break your promise, the magic that I had laid upon you will suck your life energy out until you die, do you understand?"

What the Queen had said scared her, but then, there was no turning back now. For the first time, she stared directly in the Queen's beautiful purple eyes. "I understand, your highness."

The Queen smiled. Venus, a great warrior. "Very well, you are dismissed."

* * *

Serenity ran as fast as her feet could carry her, with only one destination in her mind. She threw the door open and pure white light spilled over against her delicate skin. The dungeons of the Moon Castle was not like any other castle anywhere. She had pleaded her mother not to treat the prisoners like wild animals. She refused to let them live in darkness. She had insisted that the prisoners should have a good life here. Prisoners are people too. There was no reason for them to be abused.

Each cell was big enough to serve as a very small house. Comfortable beds were pushed against one side of the wall and just beside it was a bookshelf lined with books to keep the prisoners entertained and a small drawer for their own personal things. In a corner, curtains were hung and that served as the main bathroom for each cell. While an over is pushed against another counter and a table is in the center of the cells.

She saw the prison guards all gathered in one cell and she knew right away that that was where the guards were ordered to take him. She walked towards it, gathering as much authority as she can muster. The other prisoners stared through their prison bars, amazed that the Princess Serenity was in the jail along with them. Some prisoners even thanked her for everything she had done for them. Serenity only nodded and pressed her forefinger against her lips. The whole prison fell silent.

The Princes stops in front of the only cell that mattered at that moment. He was there, staring at the ceiling. He notices her and gives her a warm smile; a smile that seem to spread throughout her body to her fingertips.

* * *

Endymion was scanned the bookshelf filled with books. He was amazed at the appearance of the cell. It was cramped and small but it was comfortable enough for someone to actually live in. He had no doubt in his mind that this was all Serenity's idea.

Since the guards escorted him, he had heard nothing but silence. He remembers clearly how the prisoners on his kingdom begged for their lives. Some died because of sickness. Some just cursed his father and the whole government, still sticking to the story that they were innocent. But in this prison, no man was judged as a sinner. All, even if they did some form of crime, was treated fairly. This place did not serve as a prison but just a place where they could contemplate on what they have done, rehabilitate their actions, and then given another chance to live as a normal human being in this world.

But then, isn't prison used to serve as an example for those who do hideous crimes? Isn't prison _supposed _to scare people into not doing anything against the law? He had heard that the Silver Millennium Kingdom does not have a high crime rate, compared to the crimes committed everyday by his people. Does that mean people from this kingdom is _naturally_ good? He wouldn't be surprised if the answer to that is yes. After all, Serenity came from here.

He heard the prison doors at the front open and close once again. He could hear the gentle tap of steps. At once the prisoners broke into an overwhelming buzz. At first, Endymion thought that maybe the prisoners hated this place and was complaining to whoever it was that just entered. But as he listens more intentionally, the prisoners weren't angry or mad, but they were actually thanking this person. Right away, Endymion knew who it was that entered. After all, this prison reflects the goodness in her heart and that is why he is in love with her even more.

She stood there, looking like an angel from the heavens. He smiled. The stories of exceptionally beautiful beings from the heavens above with wings must only be her people. He's marrying an angel, an angel with the purest heart. He's intoxicated in happiness as much as she is.

`LOL. i'm sorry this isn't a real development in the story. i just needed a to fill this chapter with something. the next chapter is where the story really continues. i plan to follow how the series have it, but not exactly... just read the chapter nineteen to find out. thanks for reading it. :]


	19. Death

IXX.

Death

_"Princess,"_ a voice called out from somewhere in the clouds. Serenity looked up. The white cotton above her head glowed as the sun's rays glittered on the small droplets. The sky was as blue as her own eyes. What could be calling her?

_"Princess,"_ the voice called once more from the same spot in the clouds. Then she was being shaken. Her first instinct was that it was an earthquake but she noticed nothing from the earth was swaying the same way she was. Everything was...normal.

She woke up with a start. Her eyes adjusted to the dark when she realized that someone was sitting way too close from her face. She let out a shriek, pulling her blanket up to her chin to keep her modesty.

"Princess, ssshh!" the girl said as she pushed her warm hand against the Princess' small mouth. Immediately Serenity recognized the voice. She pushed the hand out of her mouth to speak.

"Venus? What are you doing here so late at night?" she said relieved and a bit irritated at the same time. "Whatever it is, it has to wait until the morning."

Venus shook her magnificent hair, glowing against the earthlight. "It can't, your Highness. As your friend, I can't let you go through this with your eyes closed."

Serenity stared at her for a few seconds, worry crawling in her heart. Was there something threatening her happiness now? It has been several weeks since Endymion came here from the Earth Kingdom. His father must have done something by now but luckily there was nothing. Something must have happened now.

"What is it, Venus? What happened?" she asked.

Venus gulped and looked around as if what she was about to say was totally confidential. "I have been...rummaging around your closet and I have found out something interesting."

"What is it?"

"You don't have a proper dress! I mean, your clothes are absolutely wonderful, your Highness but there's not one single dress in your closet that says, 'I'm the future Queen and I'm going to get married!' Your dresses, your Highness, are for young girls! There's no maturity!"

Without warning, Serenity hurled one of her softest pillows on Venus' face. "You're going to wake me up for just a dress and for what anyways?! We still haven't decided when we're going to get married!"

Venus unstuck her face from the pillow. "I was just helping you, your Highness!" she screamed as she hurled the pillow towards the Princess. In no more than ten seconds, they were engaged in a pillow fight. Their giggles and laughter were enough to wake up the whole castle.

"Your Highness!" Luna's stern voice came from out of nowhere. Their laughter and horseplay seized at once. "I would have expected better from you, your Highness! Getting married and all!"

Serenity looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Luna, if we woke you."

Luna sighed. "I guess whatever happens, you'll always be like that." Serenity prepared herself. Luna was bound to make a speech from her being irresponsible and how she's not really fit to become a queen and a wife, things that she thinks will motivate Serenity to do better. But to her surprise, the small cat actually smiled; a funny action. Luna's cheeks became fuller. Her lips were pulled from ear to ear, showing her sharp teeth. Her face became crooked and animated.

"But I guess, you'll never change, your Highness. I'm okay with that. Please, whatever happens, never lose your child-like innocence and enthusiasm."

"Oh, Luna!" Serenity cooed while running towards the small cat.

"No, your Highness!" she said, stepping to the side to avoid the running Princess. Serenity ran right out of her door and couldn't stop so she hit the gray walls of the hallway.

Venus couldn't help bursting out in laughter. Luna stared at her with such intensity that the laughter stopped abruptly. "What are you doing here, anyways Guardian Venus?!"

"Nothing!" Venus lied.

"Don't tell me you told her about tomorrow night?!"

"No! I didn't say anything!"

"About what?" Serenity asked, appearing from behind Luna. "What shouldn't Venus tell me, Luna? What's going to happen tomorrow night?"

Luna looked from Venus to Serenity and back as if she was being outnumbered. "Nothing, your Highness."

"Luna," Serenity warned. "You know it's illegal for you to lie to royalty."

"But then, it is illegal to disobey the Queen. I guess her position is higher than yours, Princess," Venus pointed out.

"What's going on," Serenity pouted. "You guys are teaming up against me. It's not fair."

Venus smiled widely. "You'll find out soon enough. Just don't eat too much, all right, Serenity?"

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Serenity tried getting information from her friends and the random servants she had hired from all over the Kingdom. All of their mouths were sealed shut. She hadn't seen Endymion, the whole day, either. She wasn't sure if he knows what everyone else seem to know.

The Queen wasn't very helpful either. She was the first person Serenity asked when she woke up that morning. Her schedule indicates her to have breakfast with her mother just before her studies. She thought it would be a perfect opportunity to find out what that midnight field trip to her room was all about.

"Mother, a funny thing happened last night," Serenity started off pleasantly. Her mother didn't answer until she had placed her spoon back to her soup and wiped her mouth.

"What is it, my daughter?" she asked pleasantly but Serenity could tell that her mind was half present.

"Well, Venus and Luna were talking about something last night. It seems that I need more dresses."

The Queen smiled. "It is not like you to ask for dresses, Serenity."

"I know. But Venus had... suggested it last night. I was wondering... what I might need it for."

"Well, you are getting married."

"But she also said something about 'not eating too much'. What does it mean, Mother?"

The Queen let out a gentle laugh. Her laughter were like the gentle tinkles of pearls; a sound that Serenity loves so much. "Well, you are getting a bit bigger, Serenity. She might just be suggesting that you should go in a diet."

Serenity pouted. All of these "beating around the bush" were getting her nowhere. She sighed. "Mother, what's going to happen tonight?"

With that, the Queen's whole attention came to the grand dining hall. She stared at her daughter's confident eyes. She could never lie to Serenity. She's the only person she could never lie to. She told her what everyone were telling her. "You'll find out soon enough, my daughter."

Serenity could only sigh in frustration.

* * *

That afternoon, Serenity had forgotten all about the intriguing event that night. She headed for her room and changed into her nightgown. She slumped to her bed and within minutes, she was fast asleep. The sun quietly set and as night approached, five intruders came to her room. The Princess, being in a very deep sleep, did not notice the intruders as they gently lifted her bed sheets up with her still under them.

The five intruders carried the huge bundle of lace sheets to a couple of huge white doors. They slumped the sheets on the ground, waking Serenity with a start. She opened her eyes sleepily. It took her to notice that she wasn't in her room any longer. She looked around. She was in a huge circular room that stretched out to a pointy roof. She recognized which part of the castle this was when she looked out at the windows. If she wasn't mistaken, she was at the West Tower. She never came here since she has no business in the western part of the castle. It wasn't as if she was forbidden; she just never came here.

She saw the five people who stole her from her room. Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars were all busy running around the room. Different colored dresses were hanged in one corner, almost taking up a whole wall. The same were happening with shoes and bags. Venus glanced over her shoulder and saw that the Princess was already awake. She helped Serenity up.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Venus, the Queen gave us about an hour. We need to move," Jupiter reported, glancing nervously at her watch.

"Yes, I know," Venus replied as she pushed Serenity towards another set of doors, oak this time. Venus turned to Serenity, "You're filthy. Your mother would not be pleased if she saw you that way."

"Venus, we have to get dressed to. Tell me what she should wear," Mars said irritated.

"Fine, fine!"

"What's going on?" Serenity asked once again, really mad this time. "Tell me-"

But Venus pushed her inside the oak doors before she could finish speaking. She stumbled a few steps backward until her foot only found air. She was sent plunging into chest-deep water with her clothes. She spat and sputtered while trying to find footing.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Serenity screamed. "You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this!"

Behind the doors, Serenity could hear Mars' laugh. But it was Venus who spoke. "I'm sorry, your highness. Your mother had told us to just get you ready."

"For what?!"

"We can't tell you. Please, just do follow us for now. You'll find out soon enough. There are soap in the corner stand."

"Ugh!" Serenity screamed as she pounded the water with her hand, sending splashes of water everywhere. Serenity stood there, her arms crossed, while her body swayed side to side with the water's ripple. But not one of the Guardians opened the door. When small goosebumps appeared in her arms, Serenity glared at the door as if she could make it collapse but finally swam to the pool's side and lifted herself up.

The silk nightgown clung to her like a second skin. The cold night air made her shiver. She sighed. She might as well do what they say. At least when she's done, she could be warm. When she's done, she _will _get her answers. Serenity stripped off her soaked nightgown and chose the soap that appealed to her smell the most before returning to the water to clean herself. When she was clean enough, the huge pool emptied itself of the water like a drain. Fresh, warm water replaced it right away. Serenity couldn't help going back to enjoy a couple of lapse around the pool before letting herself float.

Serenity stared at the painting at the ceiling. She recognized it was her mother and her father. She sighed. She wondered if she will ever be like them. She wondered if she'll be a good ruler like them. Will she be a good wife? And will she be able to help Endymion rule over two kingdoms if they were able to combine their two kingdoms together? She let her arms break through the smooth water, enjoying the warmth in her skin. She guessed she'll find out in the future. Finally, she swam once again to the side of the pool and pulled herself out. She took one of the towels waiting for her before knocking at the oak doors.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go out now."

* * *

Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter refused to tell Serenity what was going on. Instead, they led her like guards to the middle of the castle. She knows the biggest room of all was in the middle. She had never been inside but she knew that it was used for extremely special occasions. The Guardians dressed her into a thin silk white one-shoulder bubble dress. They were dressed into elegant dresses themselves. Serenity had figured out this must be one of her mother's parties.

They stopped into white doors emblazoned with golden stripes. They opened without any warning and on the other side, Endymion was waiting for them, his hand outstretched. Serenity's heart fluttered unevenly against her ribs. She smiled widely as she took his hand. Endymion was wearing his deep blue suite with his black cloak and his sword sheathed in his side.

"What's going on?" Serenity whispered in Endymion's ear. White tables were spread out through the huge room. The walls were white but she could see different creatures were carved into them; the effect was majestic.

"You'll see," Endymion replied, just like everyone else but this did not bother Serenity one bit. She knew all of this was for their love. He led her to the terrace over looking the whole Kingdom.

Her mother was already standing there, waiting for them. She beckoned them forward in the light so that everyone would be able to see them. Serenity gulped a little bit loudly as she scanned through the crowd, looking briefly at each eye. There was a lot of people. What was going on?

Her mother had began speaking. "Citizens of our great and noble Kingdom, I stand before you in a very positive light. As you know, my daughter is very picky when it comes to the person she will rule the land with. I have witnessed many fine young men come and go as she turn each and everyone of them down. I must admit that I was begginning to be afraid my daughter will never find someone she will spend her life with for eternity. But now, the right time for her has come. She had found the man of her dreams: Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. I am proud to annonce their engagement and I am happy to give my deepest blessing for them. May you be happy for the rest of your lives, my dears, and may your union bring forth peace between the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium Kingdom." She raised her glazed wine glass to the crowd and everyone followed suit. "To your union, Serenity and Endymion."

Everyone erupted in cheers, ignoring that they were supposed to drink their wine after raising their glasses. Serenity glanced at Endymion. She was surprised he wasn't paying any bit of attention to the crowd. He was only looking at her. She couldn't help smiling back.

"Please, have the first dance of the evening," her mother said once again. "I have invited Sir Yiruma to play for us this evening. He will play 'Moonlight'."

A young man had stood up from one of the tables and approached the grand piano perched near the corner of the patio where they were standing. He sat down and gently touched the keys. Then his fingers danced around them and a beautiful melody had started playing. Serenity's arm prickled in delight as she heard the notes.

"Will you dance with me, my Princess," Endymion offered his hand. Serenity smiled as she gladly accepted. If Serenity had been happy before this very moment, she couldn't remember what they were about. She just wanted to stay like this for the rest of her life, staring at Endymion's eyes while his warm touch is between her fingers.

The song had reached its climax and soon it ended. Serenity briefly took a step back from Endymion to applaud the amazing pianist when a loud noise erupted from the people. At first, Serenity thought they were cheering once again but she recognized the difference of the happy cheer moments ago from this horrible scream. She looked at the people. There were rubble and dead bodies everywhere. Those alive were fleeing but another swept of a black light and all the screams were silenced.

Her mother looked at Serenity briefly before she jumped the patio and landed gracefully below. Serenity looked up and saw millions and millions of Earth soldiers attacking them. The Guardians screamed something and they too jumped from the patio's ledge and landed gracefully below. They were poised to fight the Earthlings. They were going to fight with the people they were trying to make peace with.

Then she saw a cloud from up ahead, approaching closer and closer at a tremendous speed. She noticed that a figure was staning in it and when it got close enough, she saw a tall woman holding out two round figures in one of her hands while the other held a tall, sharp scepter. She had vivid red hair that fell to her waist and a greyish complexion.

"No!" Endymion scream as the woman got closer and closer. Serenity realized what she was holding: it was the heads of Endymion's parents. Serenity felt like she was going to be sick.

The woman swiped her scepter and black light engulfed the kingdom below once again. The remaining people of the Moon Kingdom was dead and all they could hear was the battle between the Guardians and Queen Serenity and the Earth soldiers.

The woman saw that Endymion was holding Serenity close to him. At that moment, madness engulfed her and she aimed for the young princess. A black light was speeding towards her when Endymion blocked her vision. He shielded her from the light and then his body slumped heavily on the ground. His eyes were open yet the blue was dull and lifeless. Debris flew everywhere as the ledge of the patio was destroyed, leaving a gaping hole in the middle.

Serenity couldn't believe it, wouldn't want to believe it. What was going on? She stood there as the woman was aiming for her once more. But her mother intercepted, aiming a white light at the woman. That took the woman's attention from Serenity to her mother.

Serenity slumped down, shaking Endymion. "No! No, no, no, no!"

But Endymion did not move any longer. His body had began to be rigid and his skin was losing its warmth. He was slipping away from her. Tears poured from her cheeks as she heard Endymion's last breath. How could be a dream turn into such a nightmare right away?

She can't lose him again. She promised they will stay together, forever. Lost in grief, she had also lost her sanity. She saw Endymion's sword and unsheathed it. She stepped in the center of the gaping hole. Once again, the red-haired woman glared at her direction. Someone screamed Serenity's name from a distance and shouted something irrelevant. If they can't be together in this life, then she will follow him to the land of the dead where they could no longer be separated. Before the woman could gather the strength, she plunged Endymion's sword in her chest.

Pain exploded from where the sword pierced her heart. Thick, red blood pooled out from her to the ground. She could feel it; warm and sticky. Everything was focusing in and out. Her breaths were starting to get heavier and labored. She looked around and saw Endymion's body laying on his back. She walked slowly towards him. How could walking a few steps seem so hard? But she did anyways and she laid there, her head against his chest. What a horrible sound, she could not hear his heart and that was a horrible, horrible sound. With the last strength she could muster, she wrapped her hand on Endymion's cold fingers. She was happy.

"I love you, Endymion," she whispered with her last breath and everything went dark.


	20. Rebirth

XX.

Rebirth

Queen Serenity watched in horror as Serenity stepped in the middle of the broken patio. The earthlight shone brightly at her, like a spotlight, her skin was as smooth as milk. She knew what her daughter was about to do as soon as she saw the menacing gleam of a sword that she recognized was Endymion's. For a few seconds, she stood frozen at the spot, too stunned. Then she tried to make her way through the heap of dead bodies to her daughter.

"No!" she called out. She called her daughter's name but her voice was drowned out by a soldier's scream. She quickly avoided the man swinging his sword to her, injuring him so badly that she wasn't sure if she actually killed him or not. Her head whipped just as Serenity plunged the blade in her chest.

"Serenity! No!" she screamed once again, tears had poured freely down to her cheeks. "No!"

Serenity stumbled a bit, her footing uneven, but then her body slumped beside Endymion and her head was on his chest. She muttered something before closing her eyes and did not move any longer. At that moment, the Queen's heart died along with her daughter.

A black light had resonated from the sun's spots and lighted Beryl just like the earthlight was like a spotlight to Serenity. Beryl had closed her eyes once again and when she opened them, a taunting sneer had stretched on her face. She mumbled something beneath her breath and a black light had swept among the kingdom once again, much more powerful than the last one. She watched as Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and then Venus fell lifeless on the ground where they were standing. The Earth Soldiers too slumped on the ground, dead.

The Silver Millennium Crystal had vibrated under the Queen's touch and as the light came towards her, a form of shield had wrapped itself around her but it wasn't enough to keep her safe. She felt her skin tearing at different portions of her body, leaving her bloody. But she was still alive, a miserable feeling when everything you love is gone. Yet she knew she had a reason why she was still alive instead of Serenity.

She glared angrily at Beryl, limping towards her. Beryl was laughing, a screeching laugh that made her blood boil with anger. "Beryl! I'm still alive!" she screamed.

"What?!" Beryl's eyes widened in surprise but her taunting sneer was back on her face after a few seconds. "That doesn't matter. You'll die soon, anyways, Serenity. Do not worry, I'll make it quick. I can't assure you that it would be painless, though. But at least you'll be with your daughter."

Queen Serenity tried to keep her grief at the surface but it was too much for her. Yet she knows what she has to do.

"With the power flowing within my body, with the blood remaining in my veins, and with the goodness that keeps my heart pumping until this very second, I direct the Silver Millennium Crystal. Give me the power to seal the evil that threatens the balance between good and evil. Help me conquer the worst of the evil that had come upon us. Vanquish it and let peace once again rule this land!

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Queen Serenity directed the power she had to Beryl who recoiled back in fear and terror. She told herself not to look at anything else but she caught sight of her dead daughter in her peripheral vision and grief had flowed freely from her fresh wound. For a moment, the white light coming from the Silver Crystal weakened. But Beryl and Metallia both screamed in unison. With a final blow of the blinding white light that filled the whole space, the light dispersed and silence engulfed her.

She felt her knees unbuckle and she was falling free on the ground. She crawled to a large slab of concrete that was once a part of a proud column that held her castle. Her energy was gone. She only had enough to breath in and out. Slowly, the star's lights flickered friendly at her, bidding her to go to sleep. She wanted to, badly.

"Queen Serenity!" two small voices came from somewhere in the distance. She opened her eyes reluctantly. Two small figures were coming to her. She recognized them as the loyal advisers, the royal cats: Luna and Artemis.

"Your highness," Luna murmured, her voice was breaking.

"Luna, Artemis, you're safe," she said so softly it was a whisper.

Luna nodded. "We were trapped beneath rubble but luckily Artemis found a small gap between the rocks so we were able to crawl out."

Queen Serenity smiled. "Well done, Artemis." Then she looked around at the dead bodies. "I can't feel the life forces of the Guardians of the Outer Planets. Saturn must have been awakened in the midst of all of this chaos. She must have wanted a fresh start for those three."

Luna and Artemis didn't say anything. They didn't knew what the Queen was talking about. Luna stared at the Queen, concerned. She was bloody and injured but she will heal quickly. But the wounds of the heart aren't like the wounds of the skin. The wounds in the heart will take centuries to heal.

"Your Highness, perhaps you should rest. You should start healing soon," Luna suggested hopefully. "Artemis and I can hunt for anything soft and you could lay there." But the Queen didn't hear them. She stared at the stars, her breathing was heavy and labored.

"There must be a way for them to live once again. I cannot remember the exact ceremony and I know the sacrifice will be great." The Queen seem to be speaking to herself.

"Your Highness," Luna said once more with the obvious trace of panic and grief.

The Queen lifted the scepter on her right hand. It seem to take even more of her little energy, but she has to do it. "Luna, please make sure my daughter will be safe." Luna exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Artemis but the Queen did not notice. "I want you to be there for her all the time. She may not remember anything at all but she will be happy. Make sure she will not grow to violence. Make sure she'll be the same Princess she was here."

"Your Highness, what are you talking about?" Artemis asked, fear in his voice.

"I'm going to use the Silver Imperium Crystal to revive everyone but not into this time. This time, they have died and they need to complete the cycle before living once again. I'll make sure I'll send them to the most peaceful era of the Earth Kingdom. Guide them and do not let them stray."

"No! Your Highness, if you use the Silver Imperium Crystal, you'll die! It's the curse of having the stone!" Luna screamed.

Queen Serenity shook her head slightly. "It does not matter if I live or die. As long as Serenity will be alive and happy, that's all I could ask. She has so much in her life with Endymion. I cannot let that be wasted." She focused her remaining energy to the Silver Crystal and muttered, "Moon Healing Escalation."

She did not see the bodies of the Guardians, Endymion, and Serenity being lifted by bubbles but she directed the power. She stretched it even longer to the Guardians of the Outer Planets. Someday, they will meet each other. Someday, there will be no heavy responsibility placed upon them that will keep them from each other. In the back of her eyelids, the Queen saw the eras of the Earth Kingdom. Each era grew more and more alien to her but the peacefulness did not linger. Finally, she saw the most alien era of all but it was peaceful enough. She decided her daughter could start from there. It was the least she could do. She sent the bubbles and her eyes never opened again.

* * *

_It was a funny sensation, dying, I thought. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything. There was only darkness and numbness. I didn't realize right away that I was lying down on the floor but when I did, I sat up. The floor was neither cold nor warm. It wasn't solid or liquid or gas either. It was just there. I looked down and realized once more that I was naked. But the funny thing was, I couldn't feel anything. I just know I was naked._

_I saw a faint light in the distance. Curiosity got hold of me. I stood up slowly and walked towards the light. As I got nearer, the light divided into two. They weren't lights, they were tunnels and at the end of each tunnel was a light. I looked at both of them and I actually felt something. One of the pathways smelled of burning rubber and was extremely hot. The light of that tunnel was glowing orange. The other was neither hot nor cold. Its light was plain white and I could actually smell the faint smell of flowers. I was about to walk to the tunnel with the pleasant smell of flowers when another choice had opened. This one was not a tunnel but more like a huge hole. I looked inside. It was wet, really wet and warm. Its warmth was not like the heat in the burning tunnel but cozy._

_Somehow this hole was calling me more than the others. I shrugged and stepped inside the wet liquid. Everything left me, from my memories to my perceptions. I could only feel basic emotions and no words came to my mind when I felt them. I just did. I stayed there for a while when I realized that this wet place had a tunnel too. There was a light beginning to form at a very long tunnel. I liked staying here but I wanted to go to that light even badly. I swam and swam towards the light. I thought I wouldn't be able to get any nearer to that light. But soon I was moving with speed until..._

* * *

"Uwaaaaaah!!!!"

Ikuko felt tired and pained but when she heard that noise, the discomfort was gone right away. She wanted to see the child. She tried to prop herself to her elbows but the nurse pushed her down, back to the soft bed. She had been in labor for eighteen hours. It had been a painful eighteen hours. But now, she felt much lighter. She wanted to see her first child.

"You did great, Ikuko," Kenji, her husband, whispered as he pressed his lips to her sweaty temples. "You did great."

"It's a girl!" the nurse said, approaching the bed with a small bundle of cloths. Wrapped in it was a small child with startling blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," Kenji muttered in disbelief. Ikuko smiled. Kenji wasn't the type who cries but she could hear his voice breaking.

"What will you name her?" the nurse said out of curiosity.

Ikuko thought about it for a second. Kenji and Ikuko had a deal that if their child was a girl, then Ikuko will name her. If it was a boy, then Kenji will name him. She looked uncertainly at her husband but he just gave her a watery, encouraging smile.

"I like the name Usagi."

Kenji smiled. "Usagi Tsukino. Moon rabbit. It has a nice ring to it."

Maybe it was just her imagination, a trick of the light, or her tired brain playing tricks on herself but she thought her child with the startling blue eyes actually smiled at the sound of her name.

Kenji stroked the child's soft head as gently as he could. "She'll affect a lot of people. She'll be someone who'll be looked up to."

Kenji was just saying that because he was just like any other parents, thinking their child was special, but he had no idea how accurate his prediction was. In the age of fourteen, Usagi Tsukino grew into the infamous, legendary, Sailor Moon.

`i'm finally done with Moon Princess! thank you guys for reading this and for your reviews! i don't own sailor moon but like i said, i loooove it! :D


End file.
